


The Wedding Necklace

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anakin's ghost gives Rey advice, Ben and Rey standing together against Palpatine, Ben helps his mother, Body Force Projection, F/M, Falcon as wedding present, Han is a Force ghost, Hux may or may not be dead, Hux schemes in the background, Hux suggests an anulment, Kind of AU, Kylo and Rey have no idea, Leia for president, Leia lives, Necklace from Pasaana, No one is ever really gone, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, SPOILERS for TROS, Story complete, The former New Republic becomes the Galactic Federation, Wedding, duel on the death star wreckage, kind of extendes scenes for TROS, more gossip in the Supreme Leader's star destroyer, rating M because of chapter 18, wedding necklace, wedding night in the Falcon, wedding on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Nambi Ghima sensed Rey’s longing for a family and gave her a wedding necklace for her future husband - the necklace Kylo Ren ripped off Rey's neck. Which means getting married.First Order Officer Tishra Kandia is confused why she had to analyze said necklace. She and a lot of people – and droids – on both sides of this war wonder about the marriage of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and the Jedi Rey.The only thing is… Rey and Kylo don't even know they’re married.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 296
Kudos: 951





	1. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while a ago. And since I'm a little stuck with my other multi chapter fics I decided to do this. Something light, fluffy and funny with short chapters. Little snipets following TROS from the moment with the necklace on Pasaana. I already wrote several chapters.

Officer Tishra Kandia headed towards Supreme Leader Kylo Ren with fast steps, holding the necklace he’d given her fo finding out its origin. "Sir, we've had this analyzed. It comes from the Middian system. Pasaana. Forbidden Valley."

"Prepare my ship”, he ordered her.

Kandia wanted to say more, but rather turned immediately with a nod and hurried away.

“Alert the local troops. Send in a division”, Ren told General Pryde, walking away with fast steps.

“Yes, Supreme Leader”, he confirmed with a glare.

Kandia suddenly stopped dead, looking after Kylo Ren with hesitation.

General Hux, who joined in the corridor, saw Pryde and Ren heading away in different directions. He watched the officer curiously. “Did you want to say something else, Officer Kandia?”

“Well, General…” she started reluctantly. “I was just wondering if I should have congratulated the Supreme Leader. Although I wonder why he had me analyze the necklace in the first place.”

He gave her a confused look. “I do not follow. Congratulate to what?”

“His wedding”, she replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

“His _what_?!” Hux asked with wide eyes.

“Well, I guess it is a little strange considering that he got married to our arch enemy. But maybe this is some kind of political alliance?” She had another theory about some kind of epic love after some rumors she’d heard, but didn’t dare to say that out loud. "I mean, I think he must have gotten married on purpose, right?"

Hux pinched his nose with an exasperated huff. “What the hell are you talking about, Kandia?”

“The necklace, Sir.”

“What about it?”

“It is a _wedding_ necklace, Sir.”

“Wedding necklace”, he echoed confused in a deep voice.

She nodded. “On Pasaana women craft these necklaces for themselves or other unmarried women and wear them until they meet the man they want to marry and have children with. Either one can initiate the marriage. The bride can give the necklace to the groom or he can take it. If it is him she can object or demand it back. If she doesn’t until sunset, the marriage is considered to be legal. I can show you the data I collected.”

She noticed Hux showing a very strange expression now.

“And, uh, it is also legal by the law of the Republic. The First Order also recognizes the marriage traditions in this star system”, she added quietly, hoping he wouldn’t yell at her too much.

“You are telling me that our Supreme Leader is now married to that scavenger girl?” he asked in an icy voice with a weird pitch.

“Yes…”

“I see…”

“Are you alright, Sir?” she finally asked, wondering why he wasn’t yet loosing it.

“Peachy…” he mumbled, simply walking away.

She looked after him, blinking surprised. “Huh…"


	2. Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments :)

“Excuse me, Miss Ghima”, C-3PO asked the Panaanan woman. “What kind of necklace is this?”

“Oh, it is for founding a family”, Nambi Ghima explained.

“A fertility necklace?” the golden droid inquired.

She giggled. “In the broader sense. Rey can give the necklace to the man who owns her heart to join him in marriage. Or he may take the necklace in order to show his intention to marry her.”

“I see.” C-3PO tilted his head a little, accessing his databank. “Ah, I _see_ ”, he repeated with another intonation. “I have found the information. This is how the simplest marriage ceremonies in this star system are working. And it is recognized by the New Republic.”

Nambi nodded. “I hope, Rey will be happy. She seems to be so sad. I think she is missing her beloved.”

“Beloved? There is no one to my knowledge”, the droid replied.

“There is”, she said with a knowing smile, slightly bowed and walked away.

A few moments later, C-3PO saw Rey running to Poe Dameron, Finn and Chewbacca, yelling something about Kylo Ren knowing about their location.

C-3PO tried to join and follow the humans, but was a little slow. BB-8 rolled towards him, beeping something.

“The necklace is gone?” C-3PO echoed. “Oh, you’re right, BB-8. I just don’t understand how that might have happened. Did she loose it?”

BB-8 beeped again.

“You think it was Ben Solo? No, you must be mistaken, BB-8. He isn’t here. Also, his name is Kylo Ren for several years now. And why would Mistress Rey give the necklace to him? He is our enemy. That would be insane.”

An annoyed tirade of sounds followed.

C-3PO’s head flew around. “What do you mean – she’s in love with him and everyone is too stupid to notice that they share some kind of Force connection?”

BB-8 let our some more quick beeps, then increased his speed, leaving his fellow droid behind.

“Even if she really is talking to someone called Ben in secretly from time to time, you can’t be sure it is him!” C-3PO called after him and made the droid version of a sigh. “But for Princess Leia I hope it _is_ him…”

It took him a few minutes to catch up with Rey and the others. He decided to bring up the topic at a later time.

***

The Knights of Ren were standing on a large rock on Pasaana and watching the scavenger and her friends from afar, knowing that the Supreme Leader was arriving any minute in his TIE fighter.

“Suggestions?” Vicrul asked.

“No idea”, Cardo answered. “I don’t understand why he didn’t tell us that he apparently got married. Why send us after her people?”

“Maybe for a surprise wedding party?” Ushar suggested – earning some glares from all around. Although their helmets kind of dampened the effect.

“There is no such thing in the middle of a war”, Vicrul replied icily.

“But there _was_ a wedding. I heard Kandia telling Hux”, Ushar objected. “And since we all assume that this is some kind of alliance it must be put on display for everyone to see.”

Vicrul shook his head. “Idiot! This isn’t an alliance. This is just Kylo letting his heart overrule his head. That girl is dangerous! She’ll wrap him around her little finger and will have him seduced to the light in no time.”

Cardo shook his head. “No, _she_ will turn for _him_. That is why he did that.”

“We could just ask him”, Trudgen suggested. Now he was the one being glared at.

“Certainly not”, Vicrul spelled out what everyone was thinking. “When it comes to that girl all bets are off. We should just kill her.”

Now Ap’lek spoke for the first time: “You are talking about the Supreme Leader’s wife. Which makes her our Mistress. _Lady Ren_. The First Lady of the First Order.”

“Don’t call her that!” Vicrul quickly shot back.

“But she _is_ Lady Ren now.”

“There he is!” Ushar suddenly called, ending the bickering about names.

Their glances flew into the direction of the approaching TIE fighter of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. They watched how the TIE neared Rey, how she jumped into the air by using the Force and cut off a wing with her light saber.

Beneath their helmets their jaws dropped, watching the TIE go down. But none of them was worried about the Supreme Leader. They knew he was alright.

“Their first marital dispute?” Ap’lek commented dryly.

In that moment they saw Kylo Ren walking out of the smoke and starting to get into a Force battle over a leaving transport ship with Rey.

“Big one…” Cardo added.

Their eyes widened seeing blue lightning coming from Rey and destroying the ship.

Ap’lek huffed. “I was wrong”, he deadpanned. “She’s not Lady Ren, but _he_ is Lord Palpatine now.”

All eyes were on him now.

“What?!” Vicrul exclaimed. “Palpatine? That is insane. Why would you joke about something like that?”

“That was the same Force lightning the Emperor uses. And the Supreme Leader learned some secrets on Exegol. I think that girl is the Emperor’s heiress”, Ap’lek argued.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Vicrul scolded him again.

“So, it _is_ a political marriage then”, Ushar remarked. ”But not with the Resistance. It’s a marriage making him the future Emperor.”

Vicrul exhaled sharply. “Get back to the ship”, he ordered, ending the conversation. “We need to follow them.”

***

The Generals Pryde and Hux joined the Supreme Leader in a corridor. Hux had kept his knowledge for himself. Pryde wasn’t yet aware of the marriage. At least that was what Hux assumed.

“Report, General Pryde”, Kylo demanded.

“There’s been a development, Sir”, Pryde replied. “The Knights of Ren have tracked the scavenger.”

“To a settlement called Kijimi”, an officer behind Pryde added.

Hux suppressed a satisfied smile. No, Pryde didn’t know. Otherwise he wouldn’t still refer to Ren’s wife as a scavenger.

“Shall we destroy the city?” Hux asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

He didn’t know why Ren wanted to keep the marriage a secret for now. But this would flush it out. Ren would have to tell now, if he didn’t want his new wife to die.

But the very next moment Hux felt a slight Force choke.

Ren had a finger raised in a threatening manner. But without saying one word the Supreme Leader simply turned and walked away.

Pryde huffed disappointed. “That’s a no then. Pity. I’ll bring it up again later”, he said, also leaving.

Hux made a grimace.

Whatever this wedding thing was – he wanted it to end as quickly as it had arisen. He didn’t get it anyway. Why would Ren marry that obnoxious girl? He headed for his office to do some research about marriage law and perhaps talk to a lawyer.

He was torn between letting the marriage become Ren’s downfall or dissolving this marriage for the very same reason. He would choose the option doing more damage to Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are really some of the name of the Knights of Ren. Nambi Ghima and Officer Kandia are also real. But in later chapters there will also be made up names oder storm trooper number-names.


	3. How to talk to the groom without getting killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... initially, I only wanted this fic to be a bunch of short, funny chapters. But I guess the fic is evolving into more romance and Hux scheeming in the background than I planned the moment I got some more ideas and started to rewrite and rearrange some scene I already had written. The fic will follow the events of the movie and, well, of course there will be a happy ending. How else could it be? ;)

While they were flying to Kijimi Hux was waiting for Kylo Ren to return the bridge. Usually he wasn’t particularly looking forward to see him, but this time would actually be fun.

So he walked towards the Supreme Leader, when he saw him enter.

“Ah, Supreme Leader, good, you’re back. I would congratulate you, but I’m sure you wouldn’t want that. I prepared this paperwork for you”, he said casually, handing him a datapad. “We can sort this out quickly and since there was no consummation, as I assume, it’s a simple annulment. No divorce.”

Kylo stopped dead, staring at the pad, then to Hux, then at the pad again. “What is this?” he hissed through his helmet. He was glad wearing it, for he was completely confused and had no idea what Hux was talking about.

“The annulment papers for your marriage with the scavenger girl.”

“What marriage?” Kylo asked as calmly as he could while his pulse increased.

Jackpot. Hux suppressed a smirk. He could rub it all in. But he could already feel that he was very likely about to get Force choked. “Oh… well… I assume this means you don’t know?” he asked innocently.

The man in the mask didn’t appear to react. And due to the helmet, the General had no way of seeing and reading his expression.

“The necklace…” Hux slowly started, hoping he would survive this conversation. But it was worth taking the risk. “… was a wedding necklace. Taking it from a woman apparently means marrying her. Which you probably didn’t know, Supreme Leader. She would have had until sunset on Pasaana to get the necklace back if she didn’t want to be married to you. Well, given she knows about the meaning of the necklace, of course. But… now it is night… So…” he trailed off, leaving the obvious conclusion lingering in the air.

“I see.”

Hux was confused. The words sounded normal. Calm. No hint of emotion.

“Well”, the General continued, pulling out all the stocks of planting a seed of mistrust, for he knew about the soft spot Ren had developed for the girl, “maybe she _did_ know and this was some scheme in order to become the First Lady of the First Order. Maybe this is another try of the Resistance to destroy the First Order by binding you to the scavenger in marriage. A desperate try, I might add.”

He pointed with his glance to the pad, suggesting him to sign the papers, dissolve the marriage and be over with it.

Silence.

Ren just stood there and said not one word.

Then, to Hux’ surprise, the Supreme Leader simply handed him the datapad back. “Supreme Leader?”

“That will be all”, Kylo said, making a gesture to dismiss the General.

“You don’t want to…” Hux began to confirm what Ren meant – but the Supreme Leader just walked away.

Hux looked down at the datapad. So, it was an accidental marriage alright. But the Supreme Leader wanted to stay married to the scavenger girl?

Shit.

Hux let out a long sharp exhale. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

“Does this mean we are to call the Jedi now Lady Ren?” an officer nearby asked curiously.

“This is a nightmare…” Hux mumbled, dropping the now deactivated datapad onto the next best surface and walking away.

He decided to a message to the Resistance about this. Without revealing himself as the spy of course.

Plan A hadn’t worked, but as soon as the Resistance would know about the wedding and what he would be implying about it in his message all hell would break loose. Kylo Ren and the scavenger would get crushed and torn apart by the reactions and repercussions.

So, maybe not getting an annulment wasn’t so bad after all.

Hux smirked.

***

Kylo made it back to his quarters without destroying anything. That was a first for him when being upset.

He took his helmet off and threw it away.

Rey…

His wife…

Yet, he didn’t dare to smile. He wasn’t even sure if he still knew how to be happy. But what he felt right in this moment came pretty close. He felt a flutter in his stomach and was excited.

He looked around and wondered where the necklace might be. He didn’t see it.

Finally, he remembered that Officer Kandia still had it.

Kylo wondered if Rey knew about the meaning of the necklace. But if so, why would she wear such a necklace? For whom? Certainly not for him.

He pressed his lips together, feeling a sudden surge of jealousy.

But…

_But._

She was his wife now. Apparently.

Now it happened - a smile flew over his lips.

He needed to find out if she knew. Or tell her if she didn’t.

And with everything he knew about her and the fact that they were already married – she would have to take his hand now and rule at his side, wouldn’t she?

Just two things overshadowed his excitement right now: Hux’s try to get the marriage annulled and Kandia analyzing the necklace, but not saying anything about it significance.

But since this was his wedding day he wouldn’t kill any people today. Uh, _anymore_ , that is.

He activated a holocom connection. “Ren to Kandia.”

“Sir”, her surprised voice sounded. Her hologram appeared a moment later. She startled seeing him without the helmet again.

“Did you forget to mention to tell me an important aspect about the necklace?” he asked a calm a he was capable of.

“Uh, Sir, I’m sorry. If you are talking about the necklace being a wedding necklace – I assumed you knew. I just didn’t dare to congratulate you in front of everyone and because you were in a hurry… and because I wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate.”

He blinked. “You wanted to congratulate me?”

“Yes. Supreme Leader. I think this is… uh, wonderful?” Her voice trembled a little. “So, uh, congratulations.”

Kylo just stared at her.

“A-are we to expect your wife to be here soon? Will she stay with you from now on? I can send some droids to prepare your quarters for a woman moving in. And I can make sure she will have the appropriate attire for the First Lady of the First Order.”

He blinked. All he managed was a firm “Yes” of which he didn’t even knew where that came from.

He knew he couldn’t just assume Rey would simply move in with him. He was well aware how complicated things were. Technically they were still enemies.

But there was this tiny voice of hope nagging inside of him: What if this accidental marriage would make things suddenly perfectly simple? The sparks between them were undoubtedly there. So, maybe their feelings were all that mattered now?

“Yes, Sir. I’m on it. Kandia out.”

Her hologram disappeared and Kylo wondered if this was some kind of hallucination or if it was real.

He had to find Rey as fast as possible and sort this out. Together. The part of her being the Emperor’s granddaughter as well.

He was glad his Knights already knew where she was flying to.

The Supreme Leader retrieved his mask by calling it into his hand with the Force. He put it on and headed to his ship in order to get to Kijimi the moment they would drop out of hyperspace.


	4. The message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes a little off canon by putting an old friend on the Falcon way earlier than he reappeared in the movie.

General Leia Organa-Solo was surprised that the newest message of the First Order spy was for her eyes only. She could only imagine that it must have to do something with her son.

_General Organa,_

_I must inform you about an unexpected development.  
Your son got married today. I have no idea what he is   
up to by doing so. He didn’t inform anyone,   
but doesn’t keep it a secret either. I can only assume that he is   
trying to found a new Sith dynasty for his bride is the Jedi Rey.   
And I don’t think she entered this union out of her own free will.  
I have no idea what will happen now.   
He might want to take the throne with her by his side.   
I will keep you informed of any news._

_Your secret ally in the First Order_

Leia’s eyes widened. Ben was married to Rey. No – apparently Kylo Ren had taken Rey for his wife.

She let out a deep sigh of worry and disbelieve.

_No._

No, the spy had to be mistaken. She could sense Rey in the Force. The young woman wasn’t in distress or danger.

However, the question was if there was indeed a wedding. And if so – how? And when? And why?

She slowly rose and returned to the main communication area. No one except Kaydel Ko Connix was there.

“Kaydel, do we have contact to the Falcon? I need to talk to Rey or one of the others.”

The Lieutenant nodded and opened a com connection.

To both their surprises Lando Calrissian answered.

“Hello, beautiful”, he said cheerfully. “We got the Falcon back. Once again.”

He just didn’t mention the fact that he was currently in one of the hangars of Kylo Ren’s star destroyer. A place where it was risky taking a call from the Resistance. But he figured that it was important.

“Lando”, Leia greeted him with a smile. Lando’s good mood calmed her down. “What are you doing on the Falcon?”

He shrugged. “Couldn’t keep away for long. I didn’t join Chewie and the kids at first, but finally decided to follow them… What happened? What’s worrying you, Leia?”

“A message I received”, she replied. She wanted to ask him what he meant by getting the Falcon back, but decided to stay on the more pressing topic. “From our spy in the First Order.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry, Chewie is alive. Rey, Poe and Finn are currently on Ren’s star destroyer getting him back. I’m waiting in the Falcon for them”, he said without saying where exactly the Falcon was right now. “They’ll be back any minute.”

Leia blinked. More surprises. “I see”, she just said, deciding better not to ask about why there was a possibility for Chewbacca to not be alive. This day already had way too much drama.

“What’s going on?” Lando repeated his yet unanswered question.

“Did something happen between Rey and my son?” she carefully asked.

“Uh, like what?” Lando replied confused.

Leia took a deep breath. “A wedding?”

He unwillingly laughed. “A wedding?” he echoed. “Leia, are you serious? Not to my knowledge.”

Leia sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “The spy wrote that they got married. And he implies that Rey didn’t do it willingly.”

Lando raised his eyebrows. “Bantashit. That girl doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to.”

The General smiled. “I know. That’s the confusing part. I don’t sense any danger for her. Well, not more than usual”, she said with a wink. “I’m aware that she and Ben have some kind of Force connection. But that can’t be what the spy is talking about.”

“Do they?” Lando asked surprised.

“Long story. I’m not really supposed to know, but I can sense that there’s a bond between them. Sometime it feels that he was here and then suddenly gone again.”

He slowly nodded. “So, he won’t hurt her, right? Is he in love with her?”

Leia let out a chuckle. “I believe so… I can’t be certain… But I’d like that.”

He smiled. “What makes the spy think they’re married?”

“He didn’t tell. Just that the wedding was today.”

“Today? Hm… That would make it have taken place on Pasaana. Rey was on the festival of the ancestors where I found her with the others. But as far as I know Ben – _Kylo_ – wasn’t there. He attacked them later. He– “ Lando interrupted himself, realizing something. “Oh.”

“What?” she asked confused.

“Oh, no…”

“What?!” Leia repeated impatiently.

“There is this wedding tradition on Pasaana. They don’t do fancy ceremonies with families and saying ‘Yes, I do’. They have these necklaces which are simply given or taken to form the marriage bond.”

“I see”, Leia said, starting to understand. “Are you saying they got married this way?”

“I can’t think of anything else”, he replied, followed by a chuckle.

Some beeping from BB-8 rolling in next to Lando interrupted them.

“What?!” Leia exclaimed.

“Holy suns over Cloud City…” Lando mumbled. “Why didn’t you tell us that sooner, BB-8? You knew that Rey had one of those necklaces and that it was suddenly gone? And you knew that she sometimes talks to someone invisible she calls Ben???”

BB-8 beeped a reply.

“Yeah, well, C-3PO couldn’t tell with a wiped memory, couldn’t he?” Lando shot back, rolling his eyes.

Leia exhaled heavily. So, her son was married to Rey. It was really true.

“Well…” Lando began after a few moments of silence, suddenly showing a grin. “I’d say the kid has hit the jackpot with Rey.”

Leia’s lips unwillingly formed a smile. She thought so, too. But the circumstances were still weird and disturbing.

“I think your spy might have gotten it a little wrong. I don’t think Ben – or Kylo in this case - did force her into marriage. I rather think both of them have no idea at all.”

Leia blinked surprised. “What?” Somehow her vocabulary was very limited today.

BB-8 beeped some explanation.

“See?” Lando gestured.

“Yes, but Rey having the necklace doesn’t explain how Ben ended up getting it from her, when BB-8 only knows she didn’t have it anymore a few minutes later.”

“Maybe it has something to do with this Force bond you were talking about.”

Leia slowly nodded. “That’s the only explanation. Luke was able to project himself halfway through the galaxy and handing me Han’s dice.”

Lando tilted his head. “Maybe he saw it and was somehow able to take it. The necklace surely would have been a clue in order to find us. The design is very distinctive. And coincidentally a few minutes later he showed up in a TIE fighter. Which Rey destroyed in a pretty impressive move with her light saber, by the way.” He chuckled. “I don’t think that’s the usual reaction for being newlywed. So, they can’t possibly know.”

Leia sighed again. “So, my son is married and Rey is my daughter-in-law.”

Lando chuckled again. “Your family doesn’t ever do anything the normal way, hm?”

She also chuckled. “Way too boring.”

BB-8 beeped.

Lando nodded. “Okay, we need to go. Poe, Finn and Chewie are coming.”

“Have Rey call me as soon as she is back.”

He nodded again and cut the connection.

“General, are you alright?” Kaydel carefully asked.

Leia looked to her. “You’ll keep that for yourself, right? It’s probably better when no one knows for now.”

“Of course”, Kaydel promised. “But this is something good, isn’t it? He’ll turn for her.”

“Eventually, yes.” The General took a deep breath, sensing her son in the Force. He was still surrounded by so much darkness. “But both of them will need some help.”

Kaydel gave her a worried glance. She didn’t dare to ask right now. But she knew this wasn’t probably going to end well for Leia.


	5. Rumors and Truths

The storm troopers FN-2019 and FN-2020 looked at each other after Rey, Poe and Finn were gone – leaving them alive.

“That was some kind of Jedi mind trick she did on us, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

“But I kind of _really_ am glad that she’s here.”

“What?!”

“Didn’t you hear?”

“Hear what?”

“Come on. You must have heard what happened earlier.”

“Heard what?” he repeated.

“That she’s his wife?”

“Who’s wife?”

FN-2019 huffed. “The Supreme Leader’s wife, you moron! We’re lucky she’s a Jedi and not a Sith. Otherwise we would be dead. And maybe he’ll calm down a little and won’t kill that many people anymore when he’s getting laid on a regular basis.”

“They’re married?! How? When?”

“Not exactly sure. But I heard some people talk. It has something to do with Pasaana. Maybe they’ll soon head off to their honeymoon.”

“ _Ohhh_ …” FN-2020 made as if now everything was perfectly clear. “Wedding necklace, I see. Did she give it to him or did he take it?”

“And stuff like _that_ you know?!” FN-2019 commented on his knowledge about wedding traditions. He rolled his eyes under his helmet and just walked away.

“Hey, wait for me!”

***

The Security Officers Marcus Darcy and Kendric Rho stared on the screen. The surveillance video clearly showed Rey entering the Supreme Leader’s quarters.

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Darcy asked. “Send some storm troopers?”

“Why?”

“She’s an intruder.”

“She’s the Supreme Leader’s wife. She’s allowed to be there.”

Darcy gave Rho a disbelieving look. “Uhm… no? She’s still the enemy.”

“And what if the Supreme Leader gets angry, when he learns his wife is here and we pulled her out of his quarters and threw her into a cell?” Rho said. “I also don’t think that we would even succeed. She’s a Jedi after all.”

The other officer thought about it for a moment. “True...”

With a nod Rho just switched the surveillance screen to another corridor. “Do you think she’ll redecorate?” he asked after a few moments.

“More like waiting for him to fuck his brains out”, Darcy muttered.

Rho suddenly got a dreamy look in his eyes. “Their children will be so cute.”

Silence followed. Darcy chose to not answer anymore.

***

“Search the city again”, Kylo ordered his Knights in the streets of a city in Kijimi. He could feel her. “She’s close.”

He reached out into the Force, searching for her presence and trying to initialize a connection, so he could at least talk to her.

Suddenly, there she was.

 **“** Rey. Wherever you are, you are hard to find.” A hint of amusement and relief sounded in the latter words.

Rey startled, but didn’t let it show. “You’re hard to get rid of”, she retorted, wondering if he could see where she was. She didn’t know for sure, but suspected that these were his quarters.

Seeing him in his mask made her sad and upset. It felt like a step into the wrong direction. All she saw was Kylo. Not Ben. If only he wouldn’t wear the mask – maybe she could find some part of Ben in his eyes.

 **“** I pushed you in the desert because I needed to see you”, he explained, trying to not getting distracted by the fact that they already had been married at that point. “I needed you to see who you are. I know the rest of your story…”

She didn’t look at him, but he wanted her to. “Rey”, he urged her.

Rey snapped around and lit her light saber. “You’re lying.”

“I never lied to you.” He wished he wasn’t wearing his mask right now, so she could have seen in his eyes that he was telling the truth – even if it hurt. But for some reason he didn’t want to take it off. “Your parents were no one. They chose to be, to keep you safe.”

“Don’t!” Rey hissed.

She was disappointed that this seemed to be the conversation after Snoke’s death all over again. She wasn’t sure what he was trying to accomplish, but she was getting pretty angry. And worse – she was angry about the fact that he was able to make her feel that way.

Kylo was tempted to tell her right now about the wedding. But there was so much else she needed to know first. “You remember more than you say. I’ve been in your head.”

“I don’t want this!”

“Search your memories.” The words were out before he could stop himself. But he scolded himself for sounding like Luke Skywalker for a moment.

“No!” Rey surged forward, swung around and attacked Kylo with her light saber.

But he stopped her with his saber. The blades clashed.

“Remember them. See them”, Kylo told her, despite knowing it hurt her. But he needed her to know everything.

And Rey saw.

When the memories ended, she pushed him back.

“They sold you to protect you.”

Rey and Kylo circled each other.

“Stop talking!” she yelled. The only problem was – part of her wanted to hear. For not matter how much this hurt – it showed that he cared about her. Was that Ben shining through? She hoped so.

“Rey, I know what happened to them.”

She didn’t really know why, but she swung her light saber at him again and they started dueling in earnest, not talking for several hits.

 **“** Tell me where you are”, Kylo demanded more softly than before. He wanted to see her in person. He _needed_ to see her in person to tell her everything.

Rey’s stomach fluttered. For a moment she sensed Ben.

“You don’t know the whole story. It was Palpatine who had your parents taken”, he continued. It was one of these moments one knew it wasn’t right and would take the conversation in the wrong direction, but there was no stopping.

They slowly walked around again, both ready for the next clash of their blades.

“He was looking for you. But they wouldn’t say where you were. So he gave the order”, Kylo told.

Her breathing increased. She had another memory, proving his words right. And it hurt so much. Suddenly her life felt like a lie.

“No!” Rey started the fight anew.

This was just too much. The worst thing was that the urge became stronger - she really wanted to talk to him. To Ben, that is. But in this moment, all she saw was Kylo again. She felt her heart breaking.

Suddenly her light saber hit the pedestal with Vader’s burned helmet and skull. It shattered to the floor and was gone from her sight. It was like the necklace all over again. Their bond seemed to get stronger and they were more and more able to move things. Or in that case – destroy them.

Kylo stared at the helmet on the ground of Kijimi. He should be furious about seeing it lying there and all that implied. But to his own surprise he wasn’t.

“So that’s where you are”, he commented, trying to not let show too much of his awe and content.

She was in his quarters. The last place he’d guessed.

His stomach did a loop.

But Rey attacked again. And they their duel continued.

“You know why the Emperor’s always wanted you dead”, he said.

Then Kylo suddenly realized something he should have a long time ago – this wasn’t a normal Force bond. And certainly not a bond formed by Snoke or anyone else. What he and Rey had was far more. Something he’d read about in some old Jedi texts.

They were a dyad – two that are one.

It was the only explanation for how they were able to touch, move or destroy things. One of them was where the other was.

For a moment he wasn’t able to breathe. Everything made sense now. And it strengthened the longing to have her by his side. It wouldn’t matter if they were in the darkness or in the light. Titles like Jedi or Sith wouldn’t matter anymore. They could kill the Emperor and build something new.

“I’ll come tell you”, he said, breaking the connection.

And he meant a lot of things by those words.

Baffled and in disbelieve Rey stared at the destruction around her. She blinked quickly some emerging tears away. Realizing something took her breath away – in this very moment it hurt much more that this had been Kylo instead of Ben than gaining back those terrible childhood memories. Some part of her had always known about the past. But she’d despite how things had ended in Snoke’s throne room – she’d ever since believed Ben could still return.

Now, she felt doubt.

She felt anger.

And she was still afraid where that Force lightning on Pasaana had come from.

***

Darcy and Rho got a report about loud trashing sounds and weird moaning and yelling in the Supreme Leader’s quarters.

“Huh. I thought he’s still on the planet and not getting laid right now”, Darcy commented.

Rho checked on a screen. “He is. But the ground team is reporting that the Supreme Leader is behaving strangely and fighting with an invisible enemy.”

Darcy rolled his eyes and snorted. “Great, they’re into some weird kinky Force stuff for sex.”

“Or maybe it’s some kind of domestic quarrel.”

“Those often end up in sex.”

“Or could this be part of some weird courtship or marriage ritual?”

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “What, you’re taking guesses now, Mr. Expert-in-wedding-necklaces?”

“There are many worlds with many strange wedding customs. Perhaps this is from where she comes from.”

Darcy sighed. “I just wished someone would send an official memo. For example, I have no idea how to address the Jedi. I mean, did she take his name? What is her title?”

“Lady Ren perhaps?” Rho suggested. “Her Jediness?”

Darcy huffed. “It’s always the same. We’re supposed to do our work and do everything right, but no one tells the important stuff we need for that.”

“Yeah…” Rho replied with a nod.

“But she doesn’t strike me to be the type who takes the husband’s name.”

“So what’s hers?”

Darcy shrugged. “No idea.”

“Skywalker?”

“What?! You think she’s the Jedi Master’s daughter?” Darcy exclaimed appalled.

“No idea. Just thinking out loud. Some people think she might be a Kenobi. Others have theories about her being a relative of Emperor Palpatine.”

Darcy sighed. “Sometimes I hate my job…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, he knows and she still doesn't. First she'll learn about something else... you know what I mean...


	6. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy, initially this fic was supposed to be five to seven chapters tops and only little ones. Now, this is getting out of control ;)

“She was in my quarters! Lock down the ship!” Kylo Ren yelled to a storm trooper after fighting Rey via their Force connection.

FN-1001, the leader of the storm trooper ground team, contacted the ship and did as ordered, watching the Supreme Leader stomping away.

“I’m confused”, FN-9983 said, stepping next to him. “Why shouldn’t the Jedi be in his quarters? She’s his wife, isn’t she? I mean, I didn’t know that she’s on board, but she’s allowed to now, right?”

“Maybe that’s some kind of innuendo?” FN-7727 said, joining them.

“What?”

“You know, maybe they’re into some kind of role play”, FN-7727 replied.

“As if they’d have to act – they’re enemies”, FN-1001 replied.

“But married”, FN-9983 added.

“I still don’t get how that happened”, FN-7727 said.

“Well, I overheard something about a wedding necklace from Pasaana he gained from her”, the leader explained.

“Uhm…” FN-9983 started slowly. “I almost don’t dare to ask, but… are you sure you didn’t mishear?” He took a deep breath. “And… if it’s true – maybe he doesn’t know? His reaction _was_ weird for being newlywed, wasn’t it?”

“What do you mean – maybe he doesn’t know? Who gets married without knowing it?” FN-7727 asked confused.

FN-1001 tilted his helmet with a shrug. “Oh, you would be surprised in what kind of crazy shit some diplomats are running into.”

***

It was a pretty big shock for Poe, Finn and Chewie learning that General Armitage Hux was the spy.

Still, Finn enjoyed shooting his leg. But he had to ask: “Why are you helping us?”

Laying on the floor, Hux felt the pain in his leg the other man had just shot. “I don’t care if you win. I need Kylo Ren to lose”, he spat.

“Okay…” Finn drawled, frowning confused. “Betraying not only him, but also the First Order is a weird way of doing that. But I won’t complain.”

Hux pressed his lips together. The pain was getting stronger, but realizing he had another chance of hurting Kylo Ren made him feel better. “Give my best to Ren’s new wife when you see her. I didn’t get the chance to congratulate her myself.”

“What are you talking about?” Finn replied annoyed. “That guy got married? Why should I know his wife?”

Hux chuckled wickedly. “Because she’s running around with you and your pathetic friends.” He took the moment and Finn’s confusion in. “You know, initially I hated her, but since the wedding I pity her. Not even a Jedi deserves to be forced into marriage by Kylo Ren.”

“What?!” Finn screeched.

Hux suppressed an evil grin. Seeing Finn’s complete and utterly horrified expression was too good. “Go”, he told him calmly. “Some storm troopers will be here any moment now.”

Finn wanted to say something, but with an annoyed snort he turned and headed to the Falcon.

Hux exhaled heavily. The pain in his leg was getting worse again. But he felt satisfied. Whatever that thing between Ren and the scavenger was – her friends would make sure now that he would never see her again. Perhaps one of them would even try to kill Ren and succeed.

Hux smirked.

Then he huffed. “Guards! Dammit, where are you?! They escaped and shot me! Get them! Shoot them! … And get me a medic!”

***

In the hangar GN-6358 saw Rey shooting at some storm troopers and throwing the blaster to a golden droid.

“Great, not enough that the Supreme Leader is killing us – she does, too”, he commented.

“She’s Resistance – _he_ has anger management issues”, GN-7119 replied dryly.

In that moment, Kylo Ren’s ship entered the hanger.

“This should get interesting…”

Both of them grabbed their weapons and joined a dozen other troopers heading into the hangar and getting in position all around.

Rey and Kylo were walking slowly towards each other and circled around.

The tension was almost palpable.

“Why are they so weird? Shouldn’t they kiss or something?” GN-6358 whispered.

“They’re not acting like they’re married.”

GN-6358 nodded confused.

Rey was talking quietly, but everyone in the entire hangar could hear every word. “Why would the Emperor come for me? Why did he want to kill a child? Tell me.”

“Because he saw what you would become”, Kylo answered calmly, not caring that the storm troopers heard.

He felt the urge to tell her about the necklace and the marriage, but he settled for now for telling her about her lineage. “You don’t just have power. You have _his_ power. You’re his granddaughter. _You_ are a Palpatine.”

Rey looked at him completely shocked, taking a few steps back. It was like her worst nightmare came true.

“What the hell…” GN-6358 whispered. “This is getting more and more crazy.”

“Yeah. And they still don’t act like they’re married.”

“Perhaps it really _is_ a political alliance. I heard the Knights of Ren speculating about it. He didn’t tell them anything about this.”

Kylo looked at Rey. He continued speaking, deciding to lead up to the marriage topic with something else: “My mother was the daughter of Vader.”

He approached her – but for every step he made forward, she made a step back. That hurt him, but he couldn’t stop now.

“Your father was the son of the Emperor. What Palpatine doesn’t know is we’re a dyad in the Force way. Two that are one.”

Rey arrived at the edge of the hangar’s force field, looking down to the city beneath the starship. Jumping down to the planet would be her only way out.

Of course, she wanted to know what he meant and what that meant for them. But something held her back. And his words were still ringing in her ears… She was a Palpatine. Of all the family she could have, it had to be this?

“We’ll kill him together and take the throne”, Kylo added, taking off his helmet.

Rey felt like he had stabbed her. It was like Snoke all over again. She wanted to yell at him, tell him that she would never turn to the dark side. She still wanted him – _Ben_ – with her. But right now she felt like she couldn’t move.

Why did he want her to join him?

Since when did he know about her lineage?

Was that why he wanted her as his… well, what exactly? Ally? Queen? Wife?

The shocking truth was: She sort of liked the thought of becoming Ben Solo’s wife… That pained her even more considering this entire situation.

GN-6358 and GN-7119 looked at each other. The Supreme Leader almost never took off his helmet anymore. Him doing so now was a clue to that there were emotions involved after all. But there also seemed to be a scheme to get the throne. They were confused.

“You know what you need to do. _You know_ ”, Kylo whispered to Rey, offering her his hand like he had done a year ago after Snoke’s death.

“I do”, Rey said.

Due to the lack of knowledge about the marriage she didn’t realize the irony of those words… And on top of that his hand was practically another proposal.

But in that moment, the Falcon appeared in front of the hangar.

Rey fled.

Part of her didn’t want to – and that scared her. She sensed that Kylo wanted to tell her something important. She just was too afraid that it was only Kylo. And not Ben.

After learning about her parents and being a Palpatine she dreaded what his next words could have been.

She jumped onto the Falcon and had a hard time to not starting to shiver and cry when the ramp closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... almost there. In the next chapter Rey will learn about the wedding.


	7. Shocking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and so many positive comments on this fic. I'm overwhelmed :)
> 
> This chapter takes place right after Rey jumps on the Falcon, but before Finn and Rey are talking alone.

Rey barely had time to catch a breath. He heard was spinning when Poe Dameron headed towards her. He’d left the cockpit the moment they were safe in hyperspace and he could leave Chewie alone.

“You married Kylo Ren?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!” he yelled at Rey.

Finn was stepping next to him and gave her a really weird look.

Rey’s jaw dropped. “What?! What are you talking about Poe? I’m not married. And especially not to Kylo Ren!” Her voice has a very high pitch by the end of that sentence. First learning she was a Palpatine and now Poe was claiming _this_ – she was completely confused.

She felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore. She knew it couldn’t be true, but also that Poe wouldn’t be that upset if it weren’t. She reached into the Force to draw some strength.

Lando walked towards them, sighing. “Kids, calm down, will you? Sit and I’ll explain everything to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Finn asked irritated and angry.

“Sit down”, Lando repeated firmly.

They did.

Lando joined them. “ _No_ yelling”, he told Poe and Finn. “You’ll listen to me.”

Rey felt like in a haze. She blinked quickly, hoping there was some chance of this being a misunderstanding. Her mind was racing – how could she be married to Kylo Ren? Impossible.

Or… Suddenly, her eyes widened, but she tried to not letting show that something in her mind clicked. _That_ was what he wanted to tell her? Oh, no…

 _Breathe._ She needed to keep breathing.

Poe pressed his lips together. Finn mumbled something.

“Understood?” Lando asked.

“Yeah…” Poe replied.

Finn nodded.

“It is true”, Lando said.

Rey’s eyes widened again.

Poe opened his mouth, but remained silent when Lando shot him a glare.

Finn silently cursed.

“How?” Rey breathed. “I didn’t… This can’t be.”

She shook her head – which was spinning because of all this day had already brought. It was bad enough that she seemed to be a Palpatine. And now she was married to Kylo Ren?

Lando showed her an encouraging glance. “A woman gave you a necklace, right?”

Rey nodded.

“It was a wedding necklace.”

She gasped. The event of that particular Force connection flashed before her inner eyes. “I didn’t know...”

“I know…” Lando said quietly.

Poe huffed and folded his arms, but kept quiet as he promised. He just didn’t know how long he could manage.

“That son of a bitch was telling the truth…” Finn hissed under his breath. But no one listened.

“Giving it to a beloved person or having it taken by them means getting married”, Lando explained, very well noticing how pale Rey suddenly was.

Her lips parted in shock. Her stomach did a flip. Yes, that really had to be what Kylo had wanted to tell her. He knew. That bastard _knew_.

She felt dizzy. It felt suddenly again hard to keep breathing. She realized that she liked and hated the thought of being married to that man equally. She hated being the wife of Kylo Ren, but she liked the thought of beings Ben’s.

This was bad. She had no idea what to do now. Maybe she was going crazy.

And the worst part – her friends knew before she did.

Also, how could anyone get married without knowing about it?

“So, that happened, hm?” Lando replied, trying to not chuckle and being delicate about it. He didn’t want to hurt Rey. But he has to ask something: “You have some kind of Force connection with him, don’t you?”

Rey startled again. This day was getting worse by the minute. Already thirteen on a scale from one to ten.

“What?!” Poe snapped, earning a glare from Lando. He made an apologizing gesture and crossed his arms again.

Finn pressed his lips together, moved to get up and walk away, but changed his mind and sat back down, huffing exasperated. He hated this, but he needed to know what was going on.

“We have. It’s… complicated…” Rey carefully answered. “Sometimes the Force connects us. We can see each other. And lately… we were able to touch stuff on the other side. On Pasaana he suddenly grabbed the necklace.”

“That was when you ran to us and told us Ren was coming”, Finn concluded.

“Okay”, Lando just said. “So, that’s how it happened.”

“That can’t be legal, can it?” Rey replied. She still had a hard time wrapping her head around the news. “How can someone get married without knowing about it?”

Lando laughed. He couldn’t help it. “Oh, you would be surprised. Happened to me on several occasions. Not all of them legal by the Republic. If so, it could get really complicated getting out again.”

Rey huffed. “And now what?” she asked, completely lost. Her mind felt blank and her heart ached.

No, she didn’t want to be the wife of the Supreme Leader. She wanted Ben Solo. That distinction was playing in a loop in her head. Yep, she definitely was going crazy.

“How much Ben is still him?” Lando asked.

“What?!” Rey, Finn and Poe asked simultaneously, but because of different reasons. The men were horrified, she was simply surprised.

Lando glared at Poe and Finn again.

Poe rolled his eyes and slumped back in the seat. Finn pouted.

“For a while I thought he was returning to the light”, Rey whispered, lowering her gaze. “But then…” Once again, she remembered Snoke’s throne room and her recent encounters with Kylo Ren. “…something happened. He wants me at his side for quite a while now. But he thinks becoming the ruler of the Galaxy is the solution for everything. I… I still want to bring him back… but it feels like he’s slipping further into the darkness again.”

She left out the part about her feeling – and that he probably had some for her, too.

Lando raised an eyebrow, getting a notion what was between the lines. “Did he ask you to marry him?”

Poe started to react again, but another gaze from Lando immediately made him back off.

“Not literally, but he asked me to join him.” She sighed, noticing that Lando probably already knew that feelings were involved. “Twice...” She blinked quickly to no starting to cry.

“Twice?” Lando echoed amused.

“That’s not funny”, Poe hissed.

“It isn’t”, Rey confirmed sadly and added bitterly: “The second time was just now in the hangar before the Falcon showed up.”

Lando raised both eyebrows this time.

“If he knows about the necklace, he didn’t say”, Rey continued. Suddenly she looked up. “Does Leia know?”

“Yes.”

The dizziness returned and a blush took over her face. Leia knew that she was… oh – her daughter-in-law…

“The spy sent her a message, but implied that Kylo Ren forced you into marriage”, Lando said.

“Hux?!” Poe exclaimed.

“What?” Lando replied baffled.

“Hux is the spy”, Finn explained.

“Yeah, I didn’t see that one coming either”, Poe commented with a sigh, admitting he’d just said otherwise in Hux’ presence. “Apparently he was mixing his spy business which was driven by getting revenge on Ren with the pleasure of screwing with us.”

Rey tried to get the chaos in her head and heart under control. “Wait, if Hux knows, does that mean…”

Lando weighed his head. “…Ben very probably _does_ know”, he finished the sentence.

“Kylo Ren”, Finn tried to correct him.

Poe nodded to his words.

“Is there any way of finding out? Can you talk to Ben?” Lando asked Rey, ignoring then men again.

“I don’t know if I want to”, she replied sadly. She wanted to talk to Ben, of course. But since there was only Kylo at the moment... “I… I’d rather finish this mission and talk to Leia. I need her advice on this.”

Lando nodded slowly. “Alright.”

Poe huffed again. He was going to explode soon. And he made a mental note to punch Kylo Ren in the face the next time he would encounter him. Or maybe just shoot him. And considering how Finn was looking at him right now, they were both thinking the same.

Rey got up and walked away. She needed some time to herself. And a comm connection to Leia.


	8. Love

GN-6574 saw some troopers of the transport and cleaning division take the body of General Hux away. At least he assumed that it was a body.

“What happened?” he asked FN-2288.

FN-2288 shrugged. “Not sure. FN-2279 claims that Hux was a spy and told secrets to the Resistance.”

“No way.”

Another shrug followed. “But F-2199 believes that Hux and Ren hated each other, because Hux had an eye on The Supreme Leader’s wife before they were married.”

GN-6574’s eyes widened beneath his helmet. “Did he order General Pryde to kill Hux?”

“Who knows… Probably.”

“So, is Hux dead or not?” GN-6574 asked.

“I couldn’t find out yet. No one seems to know where they are bringing him.”

“And what about the Supreme Leader’s wife? I heard there was some kind of marital dispute in the hangar and that she left the ship shortly after her arrival.”

“That’s confirmed. GN-7119 said they argued about the Emperor. Seems as if Kylo Ren plans a coup, but his wife…” FN-2288 let out a laugh of disbelieve. “… it actually Palpatine’s granddaughter. So she didn’t like the plan at all and ran back to the Resistance.”

“What?! But why is she with the Resistance in the first place when she’s a Palpatine? Are you sure that’s true? Maybe someone is toying with you.”

FN-2288 shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

“I hate this. Our job is getting more difficult by the day. I should just file for a reassignment or quit.”

FN-2288 laughed. “Yeah right, because quitting the First Order – or now Final Order – is an option. That would be your final words.”

GN-3372 suddenly hurried to them. “Did you hear? Some of the troopers in the hanger said that the First Lady left, because she’s pregnant and she can’t stand that the Supreme Leader has a mistress.”

“Bantashit”, GN-6574 replied with a huff.

“Yeah”, FN-2288 said. “Officer Kandia is currently preparing everything for the First Lady to move in. She’s probably just away in order to get her belongings.”

“Is Kandia also setting up a nursery?” GN-3372 asked curiously.

GN-6574 shook his head. “I don’t think the Jedi is pregnant yet.”

“Uh, is she still a Jedi? I mean she’s now the Supreme Leader’s wife. Shouldn’t she be a Sith now?”

GN-6574 exhaled sharply. “We’ll just have to wait and see. Go back to your stations.”

***

After a few minutes to herself, Rey started doing some necessary repairs. Finn tried to help her.

“All that matters is the wayfinder and finding Exegol”, she whispered, more to herself than to Finn. She needed to concentrate on the mission. Not Kylo.

“That’s what we’re doing”, he replied, turning away to get other tools.

Rey zoned out. The conversation with Kylo came into her mind. And Palpatine. “He killed my mother… and my father… I’m going to find Palpatine”, she decided, muttering now only to herself to herself. “And destroy him.”

The irony was: It was exactly Kylo Ren wanted. What he’d asked her to do together with him.

The difference was: She didn’t want to do this in order to get the throne. Her goal was stopping and defeating the Emperor. To some point revenge was also involved. She knew she would walk on the edge to darkness.

“Rey, that doesn’t sound like you”, Finn said. He wasn’t sure what Rey meant with the part about her parents. He assumed she’d gotten some information about them. But he was worried her plans regarding the Emperor meant more than only to complete the mission. He waived to ask if it had something to do with Kylo Ren or the marriage.

He didn’t understand why she wasn’t ranting about getting out of this marriage. He believed to know her well. So he didn’t understand what this thing about Ben was.

Rey didn’t answer. She just pressed a button to test if the repairs were successful.

“Rey, I know you”, Finn tried again.

She immediately snapped at him. “People keep telling me they know me… I’m afraid no one does”, she said with her recent conversation with Kylo Ren in her mind.

She closed the hatch she’d been working on and walked away.

He just looked at her at a loss for words. He hoped it was just this crazy day.

Rey went to a part of the Falcon where she could be alone and contact Leia. On her way she realized she was maybe wrong.

Or rather – Kylo was unfortunately the one actually knowing her best.

No, Ben.

No.

Oh, this was terrible. She didn’t even know anymore who _he_ was.

And the problem was that he drew the wrong conclusions. And the things he knew and told her were so shocking and terrible that she didn’t want to know any about it.

If only it was Ben…

She hurried to the com station in the crew quarters, made sure she really was alone and opened a channel to the Resistance base.

Relieve flooded her when Leia appeared on the screen.

“Rey”, Leia said equally relieved. She showed her a small encouraging smile. “Are you alright?”

Rey’s lips parted. She tried twice to form an answer. Finally she made a helpless gesture. She trembled a little.

“Not really…” she finally managed in a shaky voice. “I didn’t know what the necklace meant… I believe he didn’t either…”

Leia sighed emphatically. She knew instantly that much more than just being overwhelmed by some news was the reason for Rey’s state. There were pretty serious feelings involved. That made her worried and happy at the same time. And she was so glad that the spy had it wrong. Kylo Ren hadn’t forced Rey into anything.

“We’ll figure this out”, Leia promised her.

“I want to bring him back”, Rey breathed to Leia’s surprise – and her own. The words were out before she could think about it.

The General slowly nodded.

“I… just don’t know how”, Rey added barely audible.

“I think”, Leia began carefully, “we can only do this together.”

Rey gave her an astonished glance.

“I tried over and over”, Leia explained. “And I know you did, too. I felt glimpses of the real Ben again a year ago. I believe that was when he was talking to you.”

Rey blinked some tears away. “I failed. I thought he was going to turn. He saved my life. But something happened…” Their words after fighting the Praetorian Guards flashed in her mind again. “… and now he seems to be only Kylo. Another Kylo. But Kylo.”

Leia took a deep breath. “The night is darkest before the dawn.”

Rey felt like she was starting to cry any moment now, but almost chuckled. “No ‘Hope is like the sun’?”

Leia smiled softly. “It is.”

“So… what now?”

“Do you love him?” Leia asked suddenly.

Rey’s lips parted in shock. That was the last question she would have expected in this moment.

She successfully blinked away some more tears. Now she suddenly understood. The anger she’d felt earlier hadn’t been caused by something dark within her – but by love. She was so much in love with Ben Solo that she was terribly disappointed and angry that she wasn’t able to save him.

“I’m sorry”, Leia added quickly. “That’s not something I should ask over comm. And I shouldn’t have burdened you with that question right now.”

Rey exhaled heavily. “It’s alright…”

Leia lips parted. She was unsure saying something more or just waiting for Rey.

Rey felt her heartbeat increasing. Now it happened – tears escaped her eyes. She didn’t get out any words. She just nodded ever so slightly.

But Leia understood. She’d already known the answer.

Silence fell, while Rey tried to calm down and get rid of the tears.

“Are you mad that I never told you that I… that there is a connection between him and me?” Rey whispered in a crackling voice.

Leia gave her a warm glance. “Things wouldn’t be how they are, if you told me. You wouldn’t have formed the bond you have. I always sensed that there was something.”

“It’s… more… I guess…” Rey said insecurely, remembering Kylo’s words. “He said something about a dyad.”

“A dyad”, Leia breathed astonished. “Oh, by all stars…”

Rey blinked confused. “You know what it means?”

“Something extremely rare and powerful”, Leia said. Then she suddenly got a notion. “How exactly did he get the necklace?”

The young Jedi deeply sighed. “He ripped it off my neck.”

Leia eyes widened. “He was there?”

“No. Well, not really. We were connected through our Force bond.”

Leia’s expression turned in complete shock. The dyad.

“It’s as if we’re at the same place even though half a galaxy is really in between”, Rey spelled it out, even though she saw the realization in Leia’s eyes. “We can touch… and move things. He wanted to know where I am, I guess. He saw the necklace and took it. I knew instantly that he would find out where it came from. So, I ran to the others and we fled. But soon after he arrived in his TIE.”

“I see…” Leia breathed. She remembered again the implications the spy had made. Indeed, it wasn’t willingly. But not unwillingly either. Her son and Rey hadn’t had simply any idea what they’d gotten themselves into. It was funny and terrible at the same time.

Rey chewed her bottom lip. She pondered telling her friend, Jedi master and newly mother-in-law about the Palpatine thing. She just wasn’t sure, if she was ready to talk about it. Maybe that would change Leia’s mind? Maybe she would hate her then?

But…

“Leia… there’s something else. Kylo learned something about my family…” Rey braced herself for the possible fallout after talking further.

The older woman showed a small encouraging smile. “I already know.”

Rey stared at her.

“He found out that you’re a Palpatine, didn’t he?” Leia continued softly.

Rey’s eyes grew wide and her lips parted in shock. Again, she felt some tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Hearing the name hurt. But realizing that Leia had known all along was almost worse. And there went the last bit of hope that the Emperor might have lied to Kylo.

“Why… didn’t you tell me?” Rey managed to get out in a chocked and trembling voice.

“Because the burden was too big. It would have crushed you and prevented you from becoming the Jedi you are today.”

Rey felt some anger flaring up inside her.

“Now you’re the one who’s mad at me”, Leia concluded understandingly.

Rey pressed her lips together. “I don’t know… I don’t know anything anymore… I have no idea how to go on from here. I need to finish this mission. We need to stop P– … the Emperor.” No, she couldn’t say the name out loud right now. “But I don’t know if I have the strength.”

“You do”, Leia said firmly. “And I’ll help you as good as I can.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s save the man we both love.”

The young woman blinked the new tears away and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hux may or may not be dead ;) You'll have to wait and see. I'm sticking very close to TROS and will keep combining my storyline with it, but - spoiler alert - the ending will be different.


	9. An unexpected visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves ;) Someone who was left out of the movie is in this chapter. From now on the fic will start to go off canon a little more. 
> 
> Also, I used some quotes. I'll explain them in the notes at the end.

“C-3PO.”

“Oh, hello, Mistress Rey. Can I help you?”

She nodded. “Could you tell me about the necklace?”

“Necklace? I do not know about any necklace.”

Rey frowned, then sighed deeply. Shit. The memory wipe. “Does your data bank contain anything about wedding necklaces used on Pasaana?”

The golden droid slightly tilted his head, checking. “It does.”

“Tell me.”

“Please specify.”

Rey snorted annoyed. “How does it work? How do I make it… uh, unwork, if I wanted to?”

“Unwork?” C-3PO echoed. “Are you referring to a divorce?”

“Yes”, Rey said, feeling her stomach twist. But she needed to know everything about it and her options. No matter what she was going to do.

“Did you get married on Pasaana and wish to dissolve the marriage?”

“It’s just a theoretical question”, she replied evasively.

“You would have to reverse the process. You would have to take back the necklace.”

“What if its whereabouts are unknown?”

“You could file for divorce. Or an annulment, if the marriage wasn’t consumed.”

Rey blushed a little at the last part of the answer.

“Also, the death of one of the spouses would end the marriage”, the droid finished the short list, then made a suggestion: “Do you wish me to draw up some papers for you, Mistress Rey?”

Chewbacca showed up and roared, before Rey could reply.

Rey looked at him baffled. “What?”

“I do not think that Mistress Rey has lost her mind”, C-3PO said.

Chewie expressed his opinion very loudly.

Rey tried to say something, but first he didn’t let her, then she failed to find words.

“I highly doubt that asking about ways to dissolve a marriage is a sign of craziness, Master Chewbacca. If this truly is an accidental marriage, as you say, it would be perhaps best to end it as quickly as possible”, the droid stated. “No matter if it is to Ben Solo.”

Rey sighed. That exactly was one of the big question – was it Ben?

The Wookie hollered curses at C-3PO and added something more softly towards Rey.

“That was rude”, the droid remarked and went away. “I’ll prepare the paper just in case.”

Rey sighed when he was gone. This wasn’t what she had in mind. “Perhaps, I really am crazy. I just… I feel a little helpless… This could be something great... But I have to wonder – who am I married to? Kylo Ren or Ben Solo?”

Chewie gave her an intense glance and his reply was very clear.

She unwillingly let out a chuckle. “Yes, pulling myself together is what I’m trying to do here. But I don’t understand – what do you mean with at least one Skywalker generation should get it right?”

“That’s a little complicated”, Lando’s voice sounded.

Rey spun around.

“But Chewie is right. Get a grip of yourself and bring that husband of yours back to the light. Also, I’d like very much to become a Great-Uncle.”

Her lips parted in surprise. She blushed again.

“Are you serious?!” Finn exclaimed, showing up from around the corner.

Lando tilted his head. “Do you trust Leia?”

Finn blinked confused. “Of course I do.”

“And do you trust Rey?”

“Yes.”

“So, shut up, and let the girl get Ben Solo back”, Lando calmly retorted. “Every single one of us has blood on his hands. Kylo Ren is the worst, I know. But he only came into existence a few years ago. Snoke created him – and Snoke was Palpatine’s puppet. Ben Solo always was a good man. Palpatine orchestrated this and turned him dark by whispering lies in his ears. Leia couldn’t get through.“ Lando sighed. “But there’s someone who can”, he said looking to Rey. Then he made eye contact with Finn. “The women here are our only hope, kid. And Ben Solo’s, too.”

Rey felt a sting in her stomach. Palpatine. She felt bad for not telling Lando about what she learned about her family. If it weren’t for the Force lightning back on Pasaana she might argue now, that Palpatine maybe lied to Kylo about her being the Emperor’s granddaughter. But the evidence was there.

However Pasaana made her thinking again. She needed to ask C-3PO some more questions about the necklace. Maybe she could use it to get through to Ben Solo. Or make sure she was his wife, not the Supreme Leader’s. If there was a difference before the law.

“Excuse me, please”, she told the men and went looking for the droid.

But Rey never got to find C-3PO. The room where she’d assumed he would be was empty. But when she turned to search further, a blue glowing man in Jedi robes was standing in the doorway.

“Hello, Rey.”

“Who are you?” she asked surprised.

“Anakin Skywalker.”

Her eyes widened. Then she frowned. “You look way too young to be the ghost of Ben’s dead grandfather”, she remarked.

He chuckled. “I look like I did before I became Darth Vader. After my return to the light and dying after saving my son Luke I became one with the Force. I chose the appearance of the man I once was.”

Rey’s glance stayed a little skeptical. But she didn’t sense any danger. And since she read up on the Jedi and the Skywalker family she knew how Anakin looked like.

“So”, she began in a slightly annoyed voice, crossing her arms and shooting him a glare. “I’m trying to get in contact with the Jedi before me for _months_ now – and this is finally the moment one of you decides to show up just like that?”

A small smile tugged at his lips. “The time wasn’t right yet.”

She rolled her eyes. “And now it is?”

“Not quite. But…” His expression got serious. “I still can’t get through to Ben. I never was able to. He was always shielded by the dark side. But…” Anakin took a deep breath. “… there is something besides Palpatine’s influence. In fact, he isn’t by far as bound to the dark side as he once was. And that’s because of you.”

“Didn’t do any good”, she mumbled. “He’s the Supreme Leader and trying to get me to join him.”

“Yes. But he does that only because he doesn’t know what else to do.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The problem isn’t the dark side of the Force – it is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way. Ben never had the chance to find his own way in life, because of the voices molding him into Kylo Ren since his childhood… The moment he decided to kill Snoke and save you, Ben took over, defeating Kylo. Unfortunately, all he knew was the dark side. So he went looking there for a solution. He unintentionally created a new version of Kylo and became the Supreme Leader.”

Rey let out the breath she’d unwillingly held. Now she understood better. That was why she was so confused whether she he was Kylo or Ben. He sort of was both. Lost between both and desperate to find himself.

“But he was always in love with you”, Anakin added. “I’m just not sure if he knows that he is. Probably not entirely. Maybe things would be a little different, if he was fully aware and would act on it.”

A moment of silence followed. Rey wasn’t sure what to say or to ask.

“The war you need to fight is not against powers and empires, it is against chaos and despair. Greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope, the death of dreams. Against this peril we can never surrender. The future is all around us, waiting in moments of transition, to be born in moments of revelation. No one knows the shape of that future, or where it will take us. We know only that it is always born in pain.”

She unwillingly chuckled. “You sound like one of the old Jedi Masters.”

He laughed. “Terrible, isn’t it?”

Rey exhaled slowly. “Thank you...”

“Bring him back, Rey. It doesn’t have to be to the light. Just – away from darkness.”

“What do you mean? The Jedi stand on the light side. And I am a Jedi.”

Anakin smiled encouragingly. “You are. But you don’t have to follow the old way of the Jedi. You are currently the last one. So, it’s up to you how the Jedi will go on. Maybe find a new way?” he suggested. “You see, the thing with the Jedi and the Sith is the perspective. Basically, everything is depending on that. Over the millennia both sides have forgotten something important in their understanding and use of the Force: Understanding is a three edged sword - your side, their side and the truth.”

“The truth…” she echoed with a sigh.

He nodded.

“I’m afraid”, Rey admitted. “I feel something dark in me. And apparently I have Palatine’s Force lightning.”

“No”, Anakin stated firmly. “That’s not exclusive to him.”

“It isn’t?” she replied surprised.

“It never was. Only few Jedi or Sith ever made use of those powers. But it definitely is not something only he can do. You can do it, too, yes. But that is not a sign of darkness. It only proves how strong you are with the Force.”

Rey felt like a weight was lifted from her heart.

Anakin smiled at her.

“Maybe you’d be able talk to your grandson, if I’m there and help you to overcome Palpatine’s blocking”, she suddenly suggested.

He shook his head. “You have all you need. And Ben needs _you_ – not me.”

With that he vanished right before her eyes.

Rey just sighed. Of course Jedi ghosts didn’t say goodbye. How else could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this fic I remembered "Babylon 5". Jedi/Sith and Vorlons/Shadows remind me of each other. It's that battle of darkness and light. Or: Different approaches to something. With Jedi and Sith is is how they see and use the Force. With Vorlons and Shadows it's how they think younger races should evolve. BUt all of them are drawing other into their war.
> 
> Anyway, some of the things Anakin says to Rey are quotes from "Babylon 5".
> 
> I used parts of this from the book of G'Quan:  
> “There is a greater darkness than the one we fight. It is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way. The war we fight is not against powers and principalities, it is against chaos and despair. Greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope, the death of dreams. Against this peril we can never surrender. The future is all around us, waiting in moments of transition, to be born in moments of revelation. No one knows the shape of that future, or where it will take us. We know only that it is always born in pain.”   
> I think the part about the darkness of a lost sould fits to Kylo/Ben. The rest just sounded like something a Jedi Master would say ;)
> 
> This quote is from the Vorlon Kosh: “Understanding is a three edged sword: your side, their side and the truth.” But Captain Sheridan later draws his own conclusion: Which is that the younger races don't need the Vorlons or Shadows anymore. I used the quote for Anakin and his advice to find/create something between dark and light.


	10. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the big moment as closely as possible to canon. I decided to go on like that, but don't worry, there will be a happy ending. And a few surprises along the way. Remember: No one is ever really gone.

Things were always easier said than done. Especially when two people were equally stubborn.

The strength Rey had felt after talking to Leia and Anakin faltered the moment she encountered a vision of herself as the dark Empress in the vault on the destroyed death star on the moon Kef Bir.

Seeing herself like that gave her quite a scare. It also made her more determined to not let the vision become true.

The next thing taking her off guard was right around the corner – Kylo Ren was here and picking up the wayfinder she’d dropped. She just didn’t understand if he’d sensed her or if he simply knew where the second wayfinder was and that she would show up here in order to get it.

The situation was quite strange right now. He knew about the wedding, but probably didn’t know that she knew, too.

They just fought like it never happened. Like caught in an old, destructive pattern.

But what Rey didn’t know: Kylo badly wanted to ask her if she knew about the necklace’s meaning.

She ignited her lightsaber, trying to remember her – sort of – plan to fight the darkness in him.

Instead of the necklace topic he picked up something else: “Look at yourself. You wanted to prove to my mother that you are a Jedi. But you’ve proven something else.” He wanted to try one more time. He wanted her at his side as his wife, but not because of an accidental wedding. Maybe… she would see now that they belonged together. Also, he doubted that the Resistance would be thrilled to learn about their marriage. “You can’t go back now. Like I can’t.”

Rey ignored his words and concentrated on the wayfinder. “Give it to me”, she demanded.

He startled a little, but didn’t really know why. Perhaps because the future depended on how this encounter would play out? “The dark side is in our nature. Surrender to it”, he told her, even if at least part of it felt wrong.

“Give it to me”, she repeated hissing.

He looked at the item in his left hand and pondered what to do. “The only way you’re getting to Exegol is with me.” And with that he crushed the wayfinder.

“No!” she yelled and some sudden anger took over. She didn’t even know where that came from again. She was attacking him with her lightsaber before she knew what she was doing.

Or maybe she just wanted to draw out the inevitable. One last try and the hope that it wasn’t necessary to do what she was prepared to do.

At first Kylo only evaded her hits. Then he finally drew his own lightsaber. He was mad at himself by now. He’d ruined it again. He should have told her about the wedding. Talking about the dak side had been wrong again.

He headed for the outside and she followed him. The fight with words turned into an only fight of light sabers.

This was bad.

Both of them knew it.

Neither could stop.

Rey felt how the fight was getting harder for her. He seemed to be winning. But it wasn’t because he was stronger than her. It was because she was exhausted after giving from her life force to heal the snake on Pasaana. The things she’d learned about her past also took their toll.

And she was so disappointed again. She didn’t sense Ben, only Kylo. She feared it might be too late after all.

But she was set on turning the tables anyway. She reached out for Leia in the Force, signaling her that it was time to try to get through to him as his mother and show him her love and support.

And Leia was right in the moment he had the opportunity to kill Rey.

His mother’s voices echoed through the Force: **_Ben_...**

Rey felt Kylo getting distracted. He froze in his movements and his lightsaber fell out of his hands.

That was it. She didn’t want to do what would be next, but it was the only way. So, in the blink of an eye she grabbed the falling lightsaber, ignited it and stabbed him.

Rey trembled. Stabbing him was the worst thing she ever had to do. But only by bringing him to the brink of death by his own blade of darkness, Kylo could be killed in the metaphorical sense. The blade also burned away whatever control of Palpatine might have still been there.

Still, Rey wasn’t prepared for the fallout. She sensed not only Kylo Ren slowly fading away – but Leia’s presence in the Force, too.

Rey felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore. “Leia…” She let the saber fall, assuming that Leia was dead.

She deactivated the blade and he fell down, ending up in a sitting position. He felt life draining out of his body and losing the connection to the dark. His life – both of them – flashed before his eyes. He saw what was really important. And he felt pain in his heart. He realized how much he loved his mother. And Rey.

She couldn’t look him in the eyes. She felt the physical and emotional pain. She sensed the disturbance in the Force – from Leia and Ben combined.

Yes, she felt Ben. His emotions. There were tears in the corners of his eyes which he somehow managed to hold back.

Rey knelt down and quickly healed Ben’s body. It took an enormous amount of her life energy, but it worked.

Ben inhaled sharply, feeling his body getting healed. He looked at her in wonder and shock about what had just happened.

Their eyes locked, but neither of them was capable to say anything.

With tears in her eyes she ended up making the only declaration of love she was capable in this moment: “I did want to take your hand – _Ben’s_ hand.”

He just stared at her wide eyed, completely at a loss for words. He just hoped she could sense his feelings for her. He felt like a weight was lifted from him and the darkness was really gone. But at what price – the loss of his mother was like being stabbed all over again.

Rey slowly and turned away. For some weird reason she had the urge to run away. Perhaps because it was now or never: Telling him and making things right – or taking his ships and running off to do something probably very stupid by trying to save the galaxy.

She even moved to go, but stopped herself. She just needed to gather strength first to look at him again.

“Rey…” he whispered.

She turned back to him and watched him getting up. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

It felt so terribly ill timed and inappropriate to him, but finally the question Kylo couldn’t ask came over Ben’s lips: “Do you know about the meaning of the necklace?”

Rey felt a flutter in her stomach. “I learned about it…” she breathed.

“So did I…” he rasped.

“Kylo Ren took the necklace. He is dead now. And since the marriage was never consumed, it is void”, Rey said in a shaky voice, sharing what she’d learned about Pasaanan marriage customs.

Ben’s lips parted in surprise and confusion. “We’re not married?” he quietly asked after a few moments. The disappointment and sadness in his voice was almost palpable.

“No. The accidental wedding is gone”, Rey said softly.

She reached into the Force and their bond, making use on some knew knowledge about the dyad she’d aquired. Then she extended her right hand and on her empty palm the necklace appeared. She was a little surprised that it really worked – but also glad.

Ben’s looked at her wide-eyed. It took him only a split second to realize that this way Rey was giving her hand and the wedding necklace to him.

This was a proposal.

She was asking him to marry her right here and now.

A small gasp escaped Ben’s lips. He had to be sure: “Really?” he whispered with his voice full of awe, picking up the necklace. A faint smile followed, because he didn’t dare more.

“It was always you, Ben. And it always will be”, she said with a smile, feeling the Force humming around them.

It felt as if time stopped for a few moments.

Rey knelt down next to him.

Their eyes locked.

She slowly reached out and cupped his face. Finally, she leant in and their lips met in a tender kiss.

“I love you…”, he whispered.

“I know”, she replied smiling and kissing him again.

If it weren’t for the danger the galaxy was in right now she could have reveled in their love and this impromptu wedding. But there was no time for that. Rey also felt the pain about Leia’s sacrifice in herself and in the man before her. She needed to make sure that at least _he_ would live.

So…

“I love you and need you to be safe”, she breathed, got up and ran to the TIE fighter that had belonged to Kylo Ren.

It broke her heart, leaving him behind like this, but now that Ben was back, she needed him to be safe.

A few moments later she took off with the stolen TIE. She entered the coordinates of Ahch-To. Going there was the only solution she could think of. Leaving Ben – her husband – behind on Kef Bir would keep him alive and out of the Emperor’s grasp.

She figured that Palpatine’s plans would fail without Ben in the mix. The same applied for her. Maybe the way to win was for both of them to not be in the final fight at all. If Palpatine wanted her so badly – she needed to be as far away as possible. She would retreat to Ahch-To.

So, with both of them unreachable for the Emperor he would not succeed. The Resistance would eventually win the war. She was certain about that.

But, of course, things were not that easy…

***

From afar Finn and Jannah watched the duel, how it ended and how Rey flew away.

“Is this some kind of strange courtship ritual? Do newlyweds do that?” Jannah asked confused. “I never saw two people behave like that.”

Finn just showed a pout.

“And why is she married to the Supreme Leader anyway?” Janna continued. “I didn’t quite understand Lando’s explanation earlier.”

“I also think this is terrible.”

“I didn’t say that it was terrible”, Jannah remarked.

He gave her an utterly appalled look.

“Well, yes, he’s the Supreme Leader, and this is a lot to take in”, she said. “But as far as I understood he was once an innocent as we were. The Sith corrupted him as did the First Order with children turning them into storm troopers.”

“It’s not that simple”, Finn objected.

She shrugged. “Maybe. But doesn’t anyone deserve a second chance? He will be an important asset in winning against the Emperor.”

“But not…” he started, trailing off. He scoffed.

Jannah chuckled. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“No!”

She raised an eyebrow.

“No…” he repeated.

She added crossing her arms.

“Maybe…” Finn admitted with a huff and started ranting: “It’s just not fair. He’s done tons of evil, kidnapped and tortured Rey, fought against her, killed his father, tried to kill his mother – even though she says he didn’t – and despite all of that Rey has to go and fall in love with that guy?! And they even get married without even knowing about it! And now…” He gestured wildly. “… _that_.”

“I think Rey knows what she’s doing.” Jannah chuckled again. “Although I have to wonder why she kissed him and then flew off with his ship.”

“Serves him right”, Finn mumbled. But he was worried about what behind that and where she was heading.

“So, what now?” Jannah asked. “Do we take him with us?”

“What?!” Finn yelled horrified.

She blinked surprised at that loud reaction.

“Never”, he added quietly.

Jannah sighed and took a communicator. “Jannah to the Falcon.”

“Jannah, where are you? Did you find Rey?” Lando’s voice sounded.

“Yes… But we weren’t the only ones. Kylo Ren got to her first.”

“What?” Lando replied, not sure if he heard right.

She took a deep breath and glanced to Finn who was glaring, but keeping quiet. “He came here in a TIE fighter. It was a little strange, because he and Rey dueled with their light sabers. She actually got hold of his and stabbed him, but he didn’t die. We couldn’t see all of it, but she must have healed him. No idea if this was a marital dispute of epic proportions or what that was about. Anyway, in the end she took his ship and left him behind.”

No answer.

“Lando?” Jannah tried after a few moments.

“Yeah, still here… Just… trying to figure out if I’m hallucinating or if you really said that Ben Solo is sitting around on the death star wreckage without a ride, because his wife stole it to probably confront the Emperor herself.”

“No, that’s kind of what I said.”

“Okay… Can you get to him?”

“What?!” Finn loudly interjected.

“No. They used the Force to jump about over an abyss. Well, two actually”, Jannah answered Lando’s question, ignoring Finn.

“Find some place the Falcon can land or hover, so we can pick you up”, Lando said calmly. “The repairs are done. We’ll come and get the two of you. Then we’ll get Ben.”

“What? _No_ ”, Finn stated firmly.

“That’s not up for discussion”, Lando told him. “Falcon out.”

Finn made an exasperated sound, but followed Jannah who was heading to some kind of platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the "I know" was a must in this chapter.


	11. Revelations

Ben knew he should be furious. But he just stood there on the death star wreckage and stared into the waves, holding the necklace in one hand, Kylo’s light saber in the other one.

He sensed Rey in the Force. He knew what she was doing. The idea wasn’t bad. But he knew this would never work this way. They had to face Palpatine and destroy him. Ironically, that was something Kylo had known – and the new, improved and redeemed Ben Solo also did.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He realized how Rey and his mother had orchestrated this somehow. They had worked together to shatter the walls and help him to find himself.

But… what now? How could he get to his wife? The wife who had chosen him before running off.

“Hey, kid.”

Ben turned around surprised and saw his father. He knew this couldn’t be. But it was so good to see him.

“I miss you, son.”

“Your son is dead”, he said, even if he knew how much more complicated it was.

And Han walked towards him and picked up on that, spelling it out: “No. _Kylo Ren_ is dead. My son is alive.”

Ben took a deep breath and drew his conclusion: “You’re just a memory.” He wondered if this was his subconciousness telling him what to do now.

“Come home.”

“It’s too late. She’s gone”, he replied sadly. It hit him will full impact: He had lost both his parents because of himself. It was even that bad that he hallucinated feeling glimpses of Leia’s Force signature.

“What she stood for, what she fought for – that’s not gone”, Han stated. “But what did Luke always say? No one is ever really gone.”

Ben sighed. A frown followed and he spun around again. “How can you be my memory?” Maybe he was going crazy now, but something didn’t add up.

A sigh and a blue glow got his attention the next moment.

Ben’s lips parted in surprise.

A young man in Jedi robes was standing at his father’s side now. Han and the man exchanged a glance.

“I told you, he wouldn’t fall for me just being a memory, Skywalker”, Han remarked, crossing his arms.

“Grandfather?” Ben whispered baffled.

“Yes”, Anakin confirmed.

Ben’s glance wandered to his father. “You’re not a memory?”

Han nodded. “Not exactly, no.”

“I thought you should have some advice from someone you love”, Anakin explained. “After all what happened I didn’t think it would be wise to just show up and tell you what to do now. I tried for years, but always got blocked by Snoke – well, Palpatine. I assumed you wouldn’t listen to the real me after so many years of a fake-me.”

“This day keeps getting weirder…” Ben muttered.

Han chuckled, before his expression became serious again. “Ben…”

His son sighed again. “I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”

Han cupped Ben’s with one hand and smiled. “You do.”

Ben knew this was probably the last time he ever saw him and could talk to him. “Dad…”

“I know”, Han just said, understanding and replying as always.

Ben raised Kylo Ren’s lightsaber and threw it into the ocean. Then his glance fell onto the necklace he was still holding in the other hand.

“And now, you should follow that feisty and beautiful wife of yours”, Han told him. “Interesting way of getting hitched.”

Ben managed to not blush. He just showed his father a Solo-shrug.

Han chuckled again. “I really like her.”

His son smiled. It was weird being Ben again having Kylo’s memories of Rey’s memories, but, well… He was happy that his father and his wife had gotten along so good.

He took a look around and used the Force to find out if there was transportation somewhere. He noticed that he wasn’t that far from a TIE hangar. Maybe there one of them was still intact. He neither wanted to contact his former star destroyer, nor the Resistance. He knew Finn was near, but explaining himself to the rebels would take too much time now.

Anakin smirked. “I think there’s a TIE left that could barely make it to Exegol.”

“I need to get to Rey. She’s going to the planet where Luke hid.”

Han raised an eyebrow. “Am I the one knowing your wife better in this moment than you yourself?” he teased him.

“She won’t be able to stay put. She’ll fly to Exegol”, Ben now realized the obvious.

Han smirked. “She’s quite something.”

Ben’s face lit up at those words. But he felt a shift. This conversation was at its end. He wanted to say something. Some farewell.

But Han just gestured him to leave. “Go! Find her! Help her! And don’t you dare to not survive this. Both of you. I expect grand-kids!”

The last part made Ben blush a little. But he grinned, stuffed the necklace into a pocket and headed towards the TIE hangar.

Han looked to Anakin. “They will survive, right?”

“I sure hope so.”

Han pressed his lips together. “And what happens to me now? I mean, I’m no Jedi ghost. Can I talk to Leia’s ghost before I vanish back into death?”

“You told him, but you didn’t understand, hm?”

Han frowned confused.

“No one is ever really gone”, Anakin told him with a mysterious smile.

The sound of the Falcon nearing made them look up.

“Huh”, Han just made.

“Oh, look at that, they wanna pick him up, hm? I wasn’t expecting that”, Anakin commented.

They watched Ben stopping and looking to the sky with mixed feelings.

***

On Ahch-To Rey was standing in front of the burning TIE of Kylo Ren. She knew that this was a slight – okay, _big_ – overreaction, but she just couldn’t help herself. Having no way off this planet was the only way to withstand the urge to go and fight Palpatine after all. Ben would find a way off Kef Bir eventually and then he would find her here through their bond.

Remembering her conversation with Anakin she decided it was time to get rid of the lightsaber. So, she threw it towards the fire.

But it didn’t land. Suddenly the ghost of Luke Skywalker formed between the flames and caught it.

“A Jedi’s weapon deserves more respect”, he remarked, very well knowing the irony considering what he’d done during their first encounter.

“Master Skywalker”, she replied surprised. Now all the ghosts suddenly came to visit? She wanted to confront him, but she didn’t get the chance.

“What are you doing?” he asked with an accusing and sad tone in his voice.

The list of her reasons was quite long. “I saw myself on the dark throne”, she told him one of them, sitting down on a rock. “I won’t let it happen. I’m never leaving this place. I’m doing what you did. Ben will find me. We’ll keep out of this, so the Emperor’s plan will fail.”

“I was wrong. It was fear that kept me here. What are you most afraid of?”

“Myself”, she said. And it was true. Herself. Losing Ben. Screwing this up because of her lineage.

“Because you’re a Palpatine”, he concluded.

Rey looked surprised.

“Leia knew it too.”

Rey slowly nodded. “She only recently told me.”

Luke sat next to Rey.

“She still trained me”, Rey continued. “And was always there for me. She knew about my connection with Ben.”

“She saw your spirit. Your heart.” He took a deep breath. “Rey, some things are stronger than blood. Confronting fear is the destiny of a Jedi. _Your_ destiny. If you don’t face Palpatine, it will mean the end of the Jedi. And the war will be lost.”

Rey sighed soundlessly. So much for her brilliant plan to stay out of Palpatine’s endgame. And so much for Anakin’s advice. The problem was: Both were right. Luke _and_ Anakin. She didn’t know on what else to rely on than being a Jedi. On the other hand, finding her own way didn’t necessary mean to throw everything away or ignore what was before.

So, she followed him, when he wanted her to show and give her Leia’s lightsaber which he kept for her since they’d trained together.

“Leia told me that she had sensed the death of her son at the end of her Jedi path. She surrendered her saber to me and said that one day it would be picked up again by someone who would finish her journey. A thousand generations live in you now. But this is _your_ fight. You’ll take both sabers to Exegol.”

A lot of things went through Rey’s mind. She wondered if said death had been the one by her hand on Kef Bir or if there was some danger for Ben. And why would she now need two lightsabers?

“I can’t get there. I don’t have the wayfinder. I destroyed Ren’s ship”, she finally said.

 **”** You have everything you need”, he pointed out.

She understood instantly. She’d been so blind.

So, she went to the burnt out wreckage, retrieved the wayfinder and Luke raised his old x-wing from the ocean, so she could fly to Exegol.

Rey set the course with mixed feelings. Something was off.

Halfway to Exegol she understood where that sensation came from. Ben. He wasn’t on Kef Bir anymore.

This was bad.

She vowed to herself to save his life at any cost.


	12. The Way to Exegol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update took me a little longer. I don't have as much time for writing as I'd like to have. 
> 
> So... we're nearing the big finale. But there are still a few chapters left.

Ben Solo unwillingly held his breath when the Falcon set down. There was barely enough space, but the pilot managed – Poe Dameron, as he sensed. He just hoped the rebel wouldn’t simply shoot him considering their past.

The hangar door slowly opened and Lando Calrissian strolled towards him. “Need a lift, kid?”

Ben was at a loss for words.

Lando chuckled, walked towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Uncle Lando, I…” Ben tried, but still didn’t know what to say.

Lando exhaled heavily. “I know how screwed up all of this is. But if this is really you, everything will be well.”

“It _is_ me…” he mumbled and pulled back, making eye contact with his uncle.

Lando nodded.

Chewie appeared and roared at them,.

Both men chuckled.

“Yes, we’re coming. We have no intentions on having a picnic out here”, Lando shot back dryly.

“I…” Ben started.

“Shut up and get in.”

“But I need to get to Rey. If I’ll go with you, the Resistance will very likely throw me into prison. I don’t care if that happens later, but right now I have to get to Exegol”, he said firmly. “To help my wife.” He supposed he didn’t have to explain that last word, but was prepared to do so anyway.

Lando smiled. “Well, I’m glad that marriage thing is sorted out and everyone is up to speed now.” He patted Ben on the shoulder. “And I’ll make sure no one will be pointing guns at you or do something stupid. We need you in this fight. We’ll figure out the rest later.”

With mixed feelings Ben followed his uncle into the Falcon.

Chewie’s welcome was very warmly. He pulled him into his arms, called him stupid and told him that he was glad that he’d finally gotten his shit together. He also congratulated him on this wedding with Rey.

Ben tried to answer the Wookie’s questions. It took him some time to notice that they were in hyperspace by now. Lando was with Finn in the cockpit, but Poe Dameron was leaning at a doorway.

“You’re in luck that I trust, Leia”, Poe said. His voice was quite icy. He appraised Ben, not sure what to make of him. “But I have a really hard time to not punch you in the face right now. Can’t guarantee I won’t do that later when we won.”

“No one is punching anyone!” Lando’s voice sounded, before Ben had the chance to reply.

“Where are we flying?” Ben called, changing the topic.

He, Chewie and Poe walked to Lando, so they could talk more easily.

“I object”, Finn, who was sitting next to Lando, said.

“My ship, my rules”, Lando stated.

“The Falcon isn’t _your_ ship”, Poe remarked. “It belongs to Chewie.”

Chewie roared, pointing to Ben.

“What?” Poe exclaimed, eying Ben. “No, it doesn’t!”

“He’s right, Uncle Chewie. I have no claim to the Falcon. I ki–” He didn’t finish the sentence. He just sighed at the painful memory of his father’s death by his own hand.

A moment of silence fell, because everyone knew how the sentence was going to end.

“You know what, kid?” Lando finally said. “When this is over, you and Rey get the Falcon as a wedding present. And you’re not allowed to decline.” He smiled and winked.

Finn made some disgruntled noise and left the cockpit.

Poe pressed his lips together. He didn’t like this, but he knew he had to accept that Ben Solo would be around from now on.

Chewie informed them that they were close to the Resistance Base.

Ben startled. But it wasn’t because of meeting the other rebels – it was mainly, because he knew that he wouldn’t see his mother alive. All the sudden it occurred to him that no one on board seemed to know. He felt a sting in his heart. Did he have to tell them now? But how?

“Uncle Lando, Chewie, Poe… there is something you need to know before we get off the ship. It’s… about Leia.”

“I know that she’s your mother”, Poe replied.

“That’s not it”, Ben said seriously and sadly.

“Kid, you’re scaring me right now”, Lando remarked, having already a notion what would follow.

“She sacrificed herself in order to help bringing me back”, Ben whispered. His voice was almost failing.

Poe’s face went pale and stared at him. “Leia is dead?!”

“Mom and Rey tried to get through to me. I felt her reaching out for me. But it must have cost her all her remaining power. I felt her presence in the Force fading.” Ben quickly blinked to avoid breaking into tears.

Chewie protested loudly.

“I wish it wasn’t so”, Ben breathed. “But I felt it…”

Chewie roared, got up and left the cockpit.

Lando sighed and started the landing sequence himself.

“No. I’ll only believe this when I see her body”, Poe stated. “I saw her being blown into space and fly back into the ship two minutes later. I saw a lot of crazy Force-shit. So, I’ll only believe that she’s dead when I have personally confirmed that there is no heartbeat.”

Lando nodded.

Ben just sighed. He’d never wished so hard to be wrong.

***

When Commander D'Acy met the crew of the Falcon half way, Poe immediately told her that he already knew about Leia. Finn headed away towards the communications area.

D’Acy tried not to start to cry. Also, she was confused of seeing a new face with her fellow rebels. It took her a few moments to realize that it was the man she only knew as Kylo Ren. But she knew who he really was. She just had a hard time to grasp that apparently the one thing had happed which Leia had wished for so many years.

“Uh…” She watched Poe, Chewie and Leia’s son walking towards the room where Leia’s body was laying.

Lando chuckled. “Yeah, Ben Solo is back.”

D’Acy sadly lowered her head. “If only she could have seen it with her own eyes.”

“He wouldn’t be here if I weren’t for her”, Lando replied and took a deep breath: “Commander, this may be a strange question, but is Leia really dead?”

She gave him a confused look. “What do you mean? I saw her taking her last breath with her son’s name on her lips. She’s gone.”

“Hm…” Lando made, thinking about what Poe had said earlier. “Did you hook her up to some machines by any chance?”

“Why? She died. Maz and I saw it.”

Lando suddenly had the odd feeling that Poe might have been onto something. “Did a doctor see her, check her and declare her dead?”

“No, we didn’t have the time. There’s no one available. She stopped breathing and I checked her pulse. She _is_ dead.” D’Acy suppressed some tears.

Lando gently rubbed her upper arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t wanna upset you.”

He gestured her to follow him inside. She slowly nodded.

They joined Poe and Ben where Leia was laying. The moment they entered Ben was lifting the sheet from his mother’s supposed body.

Poe’s breath hitched, seeing her like this. “I was wrong, wasn’t I?” he breathed after a few moments of silence.

Ben knelt down and covered Leia’s hand with his own. He closed his eyes and reached into the Force.

“Ben?” Lando carefully whispered.

“What is he doing?” D’Acy asked in a shaky voice.

“Finding out, if she’s really gone, I guess”, Lando answered.

It felt like minutes passed. Lando, Chewie, D’Acy and Poe almost forgot to breathe.

Poe was about to say something two times, but he restrained himself.

Ben didn’t move and kept his eyes closed.

In the end, Lando almost lost his patience. Hi took a step closer.

In that moment Ben opened his eyes – and he wasn’t the only one. Leia took in a deep breath and her eyelids fluttered open.

D’Acy unwillingly let out a high pitched noise and Chewie roared happily.

Poe just started at the scene before him.

“It’s about damn time that you came home, Ben”, Leia told her son hoarsely.

“Mom…” he managed to get out barely audible, and helped her sitting up.

She pulled him into her arms immediately and clung to him – as he did to her. “Thanks for helping me out of the healing trance.”

Lando sighed contentedly and patted Poe’s shoulder.

D’Acy was crying tears of relief by now. “B-but… how?” she barely got out, not understanding what Leia meant.

Leia slowly drew back from Ben’s embrace. “Deep Jedi meditation trance… Although I have to admit that I only got lucky that it worked. The chances were against me. ”

“Well, the Skywalker-Solo family has a habit of beating the odds”, Lando remarked with a chuckle. He blinked quickly, hoping that no one noticed that the corners of his eyes were a little wet.

Suddenly, Finn and Rose burst in. He was holding a datapad.

“Poe!” Finn froze, seeing what was going on. “Oh, uh… sorry… I… uh…”

“Leia”, Rose beamed and rushed to her, throwing her arms around her. “You’re alive!”

“I am…” Leia replied with a smile. Then she looked to Finn, who gave her a smile.

But with a sigh his expression became serious again. “The First Order has destroyed Kijimi”, he said, holding up the datapad so everyone could see.

“A blast from a star destroyer”, D’Acy concluded.

“A ship from the new Sith fleet”, Rose added. “From Exegol… which means every ship in the fleet –“

“…has planet killing weapons”, Poe finished the sentence. “Of course they do… All of them. This is how they finish it.”

“There is also a transmission claiming that the Resistance is dead and announcing the beginning of the Final Order.”

Leia pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes.

“Also, the little droid D-O has some information about Exegol and that Ochi was supposed to bring a little girl from Jakku to the Emperor. He wanted her alive.”

Leia suppressed a sigh. She exchanged a glance with Ben, telling him that she knew, but that this wasn’t the time to tell the others about Rey’s relation to the Emperor.

“But there is also some good news: We’re receiving an old call sign”, Rose started. “Apparently it is the x-wing of Luke Skywalker.”

“Rey”, Leia just said.

Finn nodded, pointing to the datapad. “She's going to Exegol. She's showing us with course marker signals how to get there.”

“Then we'll go together”, Poe announced and moved for the door.

“How far is she?” Ben asked.

Poe stopped.

“What? Why’s that important?” Finn replied. “And how should we know? We were never there.”

Ben gestured him to hand over the datapad.

Finn shook his head.

“Finn, give him the pad”, Leia demanded.

“Fine…” Finn reluctantly replied.

Ben took the pad and looked at the flight path which was updated every few seconds. “She’ll be there in a few minutes. I won’t make it in time, if I fly with you.”

“And who said anything about you coming with us anyway?” Finn retorted.

Ben sighed and wished that he had found other transportation to directly get from Kef Bir to Exegol. He supposed that he could have made it without the wayfinder. But time was running out. He needed to join Rey like right now in this very minute. He wouldn’t make it in time to help her defeat Palpatine, if he were to fly there in a ship or fighter. His mind was racing in order to come up with some solution to this problem.

“Ben…” Leia gently took his hand. “You know what to do.”

Hearing the encouraging words of his mother made his mind snap into focus. Yes – he knew. He took a deep breath.

Leia looked to the rebels. “Go, hurry. You need to get all the allies we can get for this.”

“You might wanna change to a low band frequency”, Ben interjected. “The reason why no one came to help you at Crait was because the First Order jammed your known frequencies as well as every common civilian frequency, but made it look like everyone received the message. But if you use a low band frequency you never did before you should be fine.”

Some jaws dropped.

“Thank you”, Rose beamed at Ben before she ran out following his advice.

Lando chuckled and followed slowly.

Finn huffed a little. “Yeah, thank you…” he added quietly and announced: “I’ll go with Jannah and the ground team.”

“Poe, I’m promoting you to my Co-General”, Leia said.

Poe was for a moment at a loss for words. “Thank you…I won’t disappoint you, Leia.” Then he took a deep breath and addressed Ben: “So, I take it, you don’t wanna fly with the Falcon or take a fighter, Solo?”

“Would you even let me?” Ben replied a little amused, raining an eyebrow.

“Falcon maybe, fighter no”, Poe said, turning in his heels and running away towards his own fighter.

Finally, only Leia and Ben were left.

“I have to do what Luke pulled on Crait”, Ben said. It was half question, half statement.

Leia nodded. “But without the dying part, please.”

He managed a Solo-grin.

***

The crew of the Supreme Leader’s Star destroyer watched an old single x-wing heading for the landing area on Exegol.

“General Pryde, it’s Luke Skywalker’s x-wing. But I detect a female pilot. It must be the Supreme Leader’s wife”, the tactical officer announced. “It seems like she wants to go to the Emperor.”

Pryde pressed his lips together. “Let her pass.”

Officer Kandia looked to the screen of her fellow officer, then walked to the General. “Sir… is it true that she’s his granddaughter?” she carefully asked.

Pryde gave her a stern glance. “Apparently. The Emperor commands that she is not to be harmed.”

“Sir, uh, I was wondering… how are we to address her?”

“Ask her yourself”, he replied coldly. “She’ll take her place in the Final Order soon.”

“W-what do you call her, Sir?”

He just shot Kandia another glare and walked away.

Some Lieutenant leant over to Kandia. “That’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Yeah”, she agreed.

“I don’t understand why he doesn’t answer.”

“What _I_ don’t understand is that she’s alone and flying that old garbage can”, Kandia said. “A woman of her standing should have a proper ship with several TIEs guarding it. She’s the Crown Princess of the Galactic Empire and the wife of the Supreme Leader. She should’ve docked here first. I prepared the proper attire for her. A beautiful dress, really.”

“Maybe she wants to stay grounded and not make a fuss about her royal blood. You know, like that royal couple moving to the planet Kanada”, the Lieutenant thought out loud. “Or like Princess Leia.”

Kandia gave him a warning glance. “You better not mention that name around here.”

“But the Princess is the mother of the Supreme Leader, isn’t she?”

“Complicated family history…” Kandia replied.

“Hm…” the Lieutenant made. “I think there will be a coronation soon. I heard Emperor Palpatine is dying.”

“Well, at least _then_ we would finally know what her title is”, the tactical officer replied relieved.

Kandia sighed. "Has anyone seen the Supreme Leader? Why is General Pryde not saying anything about his whereabouts? This is getting more and more confusing."

He got just shrugs as answers.

Kandia made a grimace and walked away. "Such a great dress..." she mumbled. "Shoudln't go to waste... Maybe I can talk her into wearing it for her coronation..."


	13. Standing together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the big fight. I'm keeping it close to canon again.

Ben Solo suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He’d left the black cape in the Falcon, but now also got finally rid of the thick black jacket. A lighter back sweater was showing. But everything felt wrong. Misplaced.

“We should get you something else to wear and you should freshen up a little”, Leia said, noticing what was going on in her son’s head.

“There’s no time, Mom”, he replied and sat down on the floor with crossed legs. He rested his hands on his thighs. “I need to project myself to Exegol. I sense that Rey already landed. She might be in grave danger.”

“Will Palpatine try to kill her? His own granddaughter?” Leia asked worried.

Ben shook his head, trying to not be surprised that his mother knew about Rey being a Palpatine. She always tended to know about the important things. “He said that he wanted her dead and demanded that I kill her. But I knew right then and there that he was lying. He has other plans. I assume that he wants to use her to gain his powers again. I’m not sure about the details, but I can’t be good.”

“Will he kill you when you show up there?” she asked worried. The vision from many years ago came into her mind. She wondered how much truth was in there and how much of it was only a warning to prevent what she’d sensed. She wondered if the blurry vision had pointed to the duel on Kef Bir – or at the fight on Exegol which was still before Ben.

He nodded. “Yeah, very likely. But I don’t think that would work with me not physically being there. I just hope that projecting to Exegol will allow me to do enough to protect Rey and defeating him with her. And…” He searched for the right words. “…even if I can never undo what I did as Kylo Ren, maybe fighting Palpatine can prove who I am now…”

Leia’s lips formed a small smile. “It won’t be easy. But most of the people will come around eventually and see the good in you.” She knew she shouldn’t keep him from getting to Exegol, but there was one thing she needed to know: “Ben… you and Rey… I learned about the necklace.”

He let out a short laugh. “That’s a _very_ complicated story.”

She slowly nodded. Her curiosity was unbroken.

Taking a deep breath Ben continued: “And completely crazy. But… we’re married.”

His mother’s eyes lit up. “As in…”

“As in staying married. But we still have to figure out everything else.”

Leia smiled again. A wave of happiness and peace ran through her body. And considering how Ben was looking at her right now he could feel it.

He smiled back. Then the mood changed. “I’ve never done this before. Projecting himself to Crait must have cost Uncle Luke all the strength he had left.”

“He was older and hadn’t used his powers in years”, Leia listed. “You are young and strong. So much stronger than Luke and I combined. But most importantly: You and Rey have your bond. You can draw from your dyad.”

Ben blinked surprised. “You know about that?”

She nodded. “And I also know that this means some options and abilities no one else has.”

A small smile run over Ben’s lips when he remembered touching Rey’s hand over the bond. Or even the lightsaber fight only hours ago. He just wondered if he could refer to that as his memories or Kylo Ren’s. It felt so strange thinking in terms of two personalities.

“We have”, he finally confirmed his mother’s words.

“But”, Leia added and walked to a drawer, “it might not hurt if you take this to Exegol.” She returned, kneeled and handed him a very familiar gun.

Ben instantly knew that this was one of his father’s. He took it in both hands.

“And now hurry”, Leia urged him, getting up again and sitting down on the bed. She would have liked to sit with him on the floor, but her bones objected to that.

With a deep breath Ben closed his eyes and reached into the Force. He concentrated on the dyad and willed the Force to bring an astral projection of himself to Exegol to Rey.

It worked – but not quite how or rather _where_ he’d expected.

With a sigh Ben realized that he materialized outside, so he would have to make all the way down into the dark palace and to the throne room where he sensed Rey.

_Rey…_

While running he concentrated on her and tried to get their bond open so he could talk to her. They hadn’t talked like this before, but it was the only thing he could think of.

***

Rey felt Ben the moment of his arrival on Exegol.

She successfully managed to not let her surprise show. Well, surprise was quite an understatement, for she sensed his presence literally to just popping up.

Which meant this had something to do with the Force.

Which also meant that it might be dangerous.

And on top of that, now she knew why Luke had made take her two lightsabers. He had somehow known that she might need the other one for Ben.

Well, okay, it wasn’t that big of a surprise for her either. She just hadn’t expected Ben would somehow use the Force and their bond instead of a ship.

She shielded her knowledge as good as she could from Palpatine and concentrated on their bond. She almost smiled feeling that Ben did the same. She didn’t see him, but knew they could probably talk to each other.

 _You idiot, what are you doing here?_ she sent through the bond.

A chuckle was the answer. _You know how to make your husband welcome_ , he replied. _And I love you too._

Ben felt her distress, sadness and worry about the situation.

 _He wants me to become the Empress,_ Rey explained in a serious voice _. He wants to transfer his spirit into my body_.

 _Ewww, that sounds disgusting, creepy and completely crazy_ , he replied, firing blindly at some attackers.

 _Which are only two of many reasons why I won’t let that happen, Ben,_ she stated firmly.

 _Oh shit…_ he suddenly cursed when he saw some more company.

_What’s going on?_

_The Knights of Ren are here_.

Rey knew instantly that this meant he was about to fight his former allies. And his worry could only mean that he wasn’t properly armed. _You don’t have your lightsaber anymore, do you?_

_Threw it into the ocean on Kef Bir. It was Kylo Ren’s._

_You’re in luck that I have a spare._

_What?_ he replied surprised.

Rey had a hard time not to smirk and keep her face straight, so Palpatine wouldn’t notice that something was going on. _Get ready_ , she just said, projecting an image of what she wanted to do.

She looked to Palpatine, who was waiting for her to strike him down and narrating his demands. She raised her lightsaber in a fashion that it went over her shoulder behind her back. For a moment she felt Ben’s hands on hers when he took it from her through their bond.

With satisfaction she showed the Emperor her now empty hand and instantly grabbed Leia’s saber which had been hanging at her belt all along.

Things moved quickly now. Palpatine was furious and his red guards started attacking her.

Rey knew Ben was fighting his former Knights. She felt it almost as if she was there.

 _I’ll be there soon_ , he promised her while defeating his former Knights.

Rey sensed how different his fighting style was. And that he was conflicted at first, if he really should kill the Knights. But everything came basically to two options: to kill or be killed.

Relief flooded Rey when Ben finally showed up, using the Force to get rid of the last of her attackers. It just felt right that he was here now. Both of them knew that she could handle herself. But they needed to be together in this. After all they were a dyad.

 _I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have tried to keep you away_ , she apologized.

_It’s alright, Sweetheart. I’m here._

A warm feeling pooled in her body hearing him calling her by that term of endearment.

Ben slowly walked towards her. It was difficult and easy at the same time maintaining this projected body. It felt… odd. _Let’s do this?_

 _Yeah. We need to end this and save the Resistance fleet_ , she replied.

Together they turned towards the Emperor, raising their lightsabers.

“Stand together, die together!” Palpatine hissed, using the Force to throw both of them across the stone floor.

Rey and Ben lost the lightsabers. They scattered around while the Emperor grabbed them and pulled them back to himself with a grip of the Force. He made them kneel before him which made two energy flashes emerge from them and hit him. Then his deformed hands suddenly started to reform and grow back.

Looking at what was happening to his fingers, Palpatine spelled out what he realized: “The life force of your bond. A dyad in the Force. A power like life itself. Unseen for generations.” He smirked. “And now the power of two restores the one _true_ Emperor.”

With those words he stared drawing life energy from both of them.

Ben gritted his teeth- He was angry about two things: Palpatine was able to do this even though he was a projection – which Palpatine still didn’t know of course. And he felt so helpless and powerless. This wasn’t how this fight was supposed to go.

He could pull back and simply disappear. But then Rey would probably die. Palpatine would very likely just draw her life force out. This way, he took from both of them. They would be weakened, but alive.

 _Go, save yourself,_ Rey urged him.

_Not a chance. I’m not letting you here alone._

Palpatine laughed and drew more and more until Rey and Ben collapsed on the floor. He reveled in being strong and rejuvenated again. “Look at what you have made.”

The Sith around them were chanting and in the sky the battle was between the fleets was raging.

Ben regained consciousness quickly – if it could be called that in this situation. He almost lost the connection and feared he would wake up on the Resistance base any moment now. But he managed to keep the projection intact, feeling the drain of energy. Palpatine had really weakened him. That wasn’t good. Another attack like this and the projection could really break.

The Emperor’s smirk faded seeing Ben stand up again. He used the Force in order to raise the young battered man into the air.

“As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker!” Palpatine told him and threw him towards an abyss.

Ben fell into the darkness without one single scream. He just cursed interally that this was happening.

The next moment he found himself startling out of his Force projection trance on the Resistance base with a gasp.

His mother gave him a worried glance. “Ben, what happened?”

“Shit…” he now cursed aloud and added the short version of an explanation. “Palpatine happened.”

“Rey?”

He deeply sighed, feeling very weak. “Alive, but probably not for long, if I don’t get back.” One of his hands flew to his face. He felt blood.

“Yes”, Leia commented. “It was as if someone was hitting you. But I didn’t dare to touch you and risk breaking the connection.”

He nodded.

She moved to open a medkit she’d gotten from somewhere while he’d been on Exegol. She kneeled beside him.

But Ben shook his head. “We don’t have time. I need to get back. Palpatine drew energy from our dyad to heal himself. He’s stronger now and all the more dangerous. I fear that he wants to take more from Rey and kill her in the process.”

“He will take more from you, too, when you get back”, Leia pointed out.

“Yeah”, Ben said, then flashed a Solo-grin. “But I’ll have the element of surprise on my side. He threw my astral body into an abyss. He thinks I’m dead.”

“He did _what_?!” Leia felt anger flaring up.

Ben reached out and touched her upper arm. “I’m alright, Mom.”

Reluctantly, she pulled back and gave him space to set himself up again for the projection.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the dyad.

 _Ben? Ben, are you there?_ Rey’s worried voice was calling through half the galaxy.

_Yes, I’m a little shaken up, but I’ll be back soon. The connection broke off. I’m so sorry, Sweetheart._

_Don’t be sorry,_ she said with relief in her voice. _I just need you to be alive._

Ben smiled unwillingly and reached into the Force, trying to appear next to Rey.

He failed.

Instead next to her his projection formed on a ledge halfway down the abyss.

“Great…” Ben muttered to himself. He contemplated breaking the connection and trying again, but came to the conclusion that it would be too risky. What if he couldn’t pull the projection off a third time? No, there was only one option: Climbing up.

He huffed exasperated. _Rey, hang on. I’ll be a few minutes. Don’t do anything dangerous, okay?_

 _Yeah, well, we’re in the middle of saving the galaxy here. Dangerous is heavily implied_ , she retorted dryly.

_Don’t get yourself killed._

_Wasn’t planning on it…_

Ben started climbing and noticed that Force lighting was shooting into the sky.

 _It’s him_ , Rey explained. _He’s trying to destroy our fleet._

Ben suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion from here. He felt that she had barely any life energy left. _Sweetheart, you’re scaring me. I can feel how weak you are._

 _Can’t really move. I feel almost paralyzed… I…_ Her voice faltered. _I can see the sky. It’s terrible…_

Ben tried climbing faster. _I’m on my way._

_I need to do something. The Jedi… They **have** to help now…_

_The Jedi?_ he asked confused.

_I’m trying to contact them for months. I… **we** need their strength._

Ben felt her clearing her mind and reaching into the Force like he never knew was possible. He tried to help her and send her some of his strength through the bond.

 _Be with me..._ Rey whispered in her mind and directed the words into the Force.

_Be with me..._

**_Be with me_** , she repeated again more forcefully, desperate and demanding.

Ben almost froze while climbing. He felt something. There was a ripple in the Force. Something was happening. He felt the presence of many Jedi masters.

And he suddenly got very worried again. _Rey… I’m almost there. Wait…_

_I can’t. There’s no time._

_Rey!_

She didn’t answer anymore. But Ben heard a lot of other voices. And it was as if he saw them. He knew who they were even if that should be impossible. He felt them as if he’d called them – because Rey as the other half of the dyad had done so.

Yes, he heard the words. They were for both of them.

 _These are your final steps. Rise, and take them._ Obi-Wan Kenobi urged both of them.

 _Rey_ , Anakin Skywalker whispered.

 _Ben,_ Ahsoka Tano also whispered.

 _Bring back the balance, as I did_ , Anakin added.

 _The light. Find the light_ , Luminara Unduli encouraged them.

 _You are not alone_ , Mace Windu said.

 _Alone, never have you been_ , Yoda’s voice sounded.

 _Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in both of you_ , Qui-Gon Jinn told them **.**

 _The Force surrounds you_ , Anakin spoke for the third time.

 _Let it guide you_ , Aayla Secura said.

 _As it guided us_ , Ahsoka Tano added.

 _Feel the Force flowing through you_ , Mace Windu spoke.

 _Let it lift you_ , Anakin’s voice sounded again.

 _Rise. Rey. Ben_ , Adi Gallia urged them.

 _We stand behind you_ , Qui-Gon assured them.

 _Rey_ , Obi-Wan said urgently. _Ben._

 _Rise in the Force,_ Yoda demanded.

 _In_ _the heart of a Jedi lies their strength_ , Kanan added.

 _Rise_ , Obi-Wan told them.

 _Rise_ , Qui-Gon repeated.

 _The Force will be with you. Always_ , Luke Skywalker spoke at last.

Encouraged by their voices, Rey managed to finally rise from the floor. She was a little confused about Anakin speaking the most since he’d earlier suggested to find a new Jedi way. Or did he mean this? Drawing strength like no one ever could before? The dyad? One thing was for sure. The darkness of the soul which had lost its way, Anakin had spoken of, was gone. Ben’s soul knew its way now.

 _I love you, Rey,_ Ben added to the voices. _You’re the strongest of us all. You got this,_ he added, realizing that it was true and that his worry about her only was rooted in his love, but not in doubt about her abilities _._

He felt her smile and a strength and determination like never before.

Rey ignited Leia’s lightsaber and faced the Emperor again.

Ben also felt new strength arise in himself.

“Let your death be the final word in the story of rebellion!” Palpatine screamed. He was sure he was winning and attacked Rey with his energy.

Rey lifted the lightsaber to her defense. She caught the blue Force lightning with the blade.

“You are _nothing_! A scavenger girl. No match for a power like me”, Palpatine yelled.

Rey tapped into the Force, feeling generations of Jedi lending her their strength. And Ben.

_Ben?_

_I’m here_ , he said, thinking again about breaking and initiating the projection anew again. Could that be what Yoda meant?

“I am all the Sith!” Palpatine stated with a scream.

“And _I_...” Rey started, calling Luke’s lightsaber into the hand behind her back and channeling all the strength of the Jedi. “… am all the Jedi!” She activated the second sword and crossed the blades, pushing Palpatine’s lightning back towards him.

Ben huffed and cursed internally. He had a very bad feeling. He felt his wish to stand at her side in every fiber of his being.

And, strangely, he felt a pull.

 _Come with us…_ he heard Luke’s voice and felt his projected body dematerializing and being transported.

To her.

The moment Ben realized that the Force Ghosts helped him to join Rey in the fight, he instantly acted on it. He stepped behind her, supporting her body with his. His hands flew to hers, helping her to hold the sabers and reflect the energy back to Palpatine.

“ _We_ are all the Jedi!” he corrected.

Rey gasped in relief. It felt easier with Ben’s arms around her and his strength adding to hers. It was the dyad. She was sure about that. It made the push towards Palpatine so much stronger with both of them standing against him.

And she also knew – without Ben here she would have not survived this. Even like this it would be difficult enough.

Together and with the power of all the Jedi they pushed Palpatine back for good. He got destroyed by his own reflected lightning.

Ben felt a surge of relief, only to be replaced by a wave of worry when he felt Rey losing consciousness. The light sabers scattered to the floor and he barely managed to catch her and slow down her fall. He lowered her gently and found himself sitting on the floor, holding her in his arms.

“Rey?” he breathed. He felt her, but she was very weak. He assumed the reason was that she’d started the last fight alone. He also remembered that she’s been weaker than usual on Kef Bir and healed him despite of that.

Ben sighed deeply, realizing that it was because of him. She’d lost so much of her life energy because of him. He looked around as if he could find some help from the Jedi. He’d never healed anyone before. He didn’t even know if it was possible for an astral body to do this.

 _Have faith in yourself_ , Luke’s voice sounded and his blue glowing ghost form appeared.

It took Ben a moment to understand what was happening.

“You’re a dyad. Palpatine said it himself: A power like life itself. For once he wasn’t lying or scheming. It’s the truth. You have all you need to safe her”, Luke told him.

Ben took a deep breath and placed a hand on Rey’s belly. He concentrated on their dyad and his love for her. _Wake up, Sweetheart. I love you and I won’t let you go. Please, wake up…_

He felt something stirring in the Force. Energy was leaving his body, but it wasn’t painful like Palpatine’s forced drain. It felt normal and right.

Rey’s breath hitched and her eyelids flutter open. With a startle she sat up and realized that she was in Ben’s arms. A smile took over her face instantly. “Ben”, she greeted him happily and relieved.

They just looked at each other and their eyes locked.

Word weren’t necessary. Their feelings were speaking volumes in this moment.

Finally, Rey reached out and gently caressed his face. She took in his features as if she was seeing him for the first time. And in some aspect she _was._ This was the first time they were only Ben Solo and Rey. Kylo Ren was almost like a distant memory.

Ben smiled slightly. The exhaustion hit him and he had focus really hard to stay in place and to not let go of the Force projection.

Rey surged forward. She needed to finally kiss him. She had wanted to do that for so long. _I love you_ , she told again when their lips touched.

 _I know._ This time it was him answering like that.

The Force and their bond were humming at the happy reunion.

Ben smiled into the kiss and wondered how it would be when they were really in one place with both being real.

They finally parted.

Another wave of exhaustion hit him and his smile faded. He felt the connection breaking. “Rey… I can’t hold… I’m at the Resistance base…” he barely managed while falling back.

Rey startled and reacted quickly, lowering him to the ground.

Ben vanished in that very moment.

She gasped in a mixture of worry and surprise. After the first shock she rolled her eyes. This was like one of those suddenly closing Force bond connections. She should be used to them by now. But it just kept being annoying.

But then she smiled. She knew where he was. She even felt Leia’s presence again. She had no idea what was going on. But she couldn’t wait to find out.

Rey still felt a little shaky when she returned to the x-wing. She immediately set course for Ajan Kloss. Her heart skipped a few beats – Ben was waiting there for her. They could finally be just Rey and Ben.


	14. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope the next chapter will be done soon.

With a gasp Ben snapped out of the Force projection trance and fell sideways. He was glad that he was already sitting on the floor.

“Ben”, Leia rushed to him, making sure that he was okay.

“I’m alright. I feel like crap and without the help of some very powerful Jedi ghosts I – we – wouldn’t have had the strength to do this. But we did. It worked”, he said.

He felt a little shaky. And very tired. And he needed to wrap his head around what had just happened. He wondered how he could be still alive after losing so much life energy. The only explanation was the dyad and the help from the Jedi.

Almost disbelieving Ben added: “It’s over. We defeated Palpatine…” He reached into the Force for Rey. He relaxed a little sensing that she was not really well, but well enough to make it to her x-wing.

Something else also occurred to him and he spoke the words, feeling it through the Force: “The Final Order has fallen. The Resistance has won.”

Leia’s gaze locked with his. She needed a moment to be able to form an answer. “We won…”

Ben nodded. He realized that he hadn’t really paid attention to what had been going on in the sky above Exegol. But he sensed it in the Force and before his inner eyes he saw the fleet of Resistance ships and ships from all over the New Republic Rey was passing right now in her x-wing.

 _I’m on my way, Ben_ , he heard Rey’s voice in his mind.

Ben unwillingly smiled, forgetting that he was in the middle of a conversation with his mother for a moment.

“What?” Leia asked confused.

“Sorry”, he said, unable to stop smiling. “Rey… she’ll be here soon.”

Leia’s confusion turned into the knowing and happy smile of a newly mother-in-law.

“ _Mom_ ”, Ben added with an intense glance, when he noticed.

She chuckled. “Let me savor this moment, will you?” She pulled him into his arms. “I’m so happy and completely overwhelmed. You’re back. The Resistance has won, although there’s a lot of work ahead of us. And the family will grow now.”

“ _Mom_ ”, he repeated, blushing a little. “We’re barely married a day.”

Speaking it out loud he really realized that so much had happened since Pasaana. It was literally unbelievable. And he wasn’t sure how to explain to everyone that the first accidental wedding became kind of invalid and they got hitched a second time on purpose.

“I only mean the wedding”, Leia replied – not convincing at all.

Ben had the notion that she was already counting on becoming a grandmother soon. Not that he was adverse to that thought. Quite the opposite. But there were so many things before that. He and Rey had rushed into this. They needed to settle into the marriage and him being on the light side now. He didn’t even want to think about that he might have to go on trial. He had to take responsibility for what Kylo Ren did – not matter how all of it had come to be.

“Mom…” he began in a very serious voice. “What will happen now? People know who I was. They will want to see me punished for what I did as Kylo Ren.”

Leia sighed. “One step at a time. Today we’ll celebrate our victory. And tomorrow _I_ will make it perfectly clear for everyone what Palpatine did to you since your childhood and what _you_ have done in the final fight.”

“That can’t possibly make up for all those years, all those deaths and the destruction.”

“No, but it’s a start. And what good would it do to get you behind bars? Or worse”, she retorted. With a small moan of discomfort she got up from the floor. “Oh, I’m getting old…” she muttered.

“You’re not old”, Ben objected, helping her up and standing up as well.

Leia shrugged. Then she pulled him into another embrace. He was so tall that she had to rest her head against his chest. She only let go of him reluctantly. “We’ll talk later some more, yeah?”

Ben nodded. There was so much to catch up on, so much to explain about his turn to the dark side as well as his way back. He suspected his mother new only fractions of what happened since Rey and he first met.

“We need to get you some clothes that are not torn or dirty or…” She blinked surprised and went a little pale, because she only noticed something important by now. “ have lightsaber burn holes?!” She gave him an intensive glance. “Ben Solo, why does your shirt have a big hole on the lower abdomen?!”

He contemplated telling her something made up, but decided to run with the truth. “Because Rey stabbed me.”

Leia’s eyes widened. “That would have been a fatal hit”, she whispered, looking at the hole again.

“It was. The hit killed Kylo Ren”, he replied quietly and added after a moment: “It was when you got through to me…”

Leia needed a moment to form an answer. “I… sensed that something happened… but I didn’t expect…”

“I’m alright, Mom. Rey killed Kylo and healed _me_.” He refrained from mentioning Han Solo. He had to figure out first how his father had been able to appear to him as a ghost.

She slowly nodded. “She also took care of the scar didn’t she?”

Ben frowned and automatically touched his face. “What?”

“The scar across your face you have on so many pictures from the last year is gone.”

His mother chuckled. “You didn’t notice yet?”

“No…” he said astonished.

Leia smiled. “Well, it’s kind of symbolic, isn’t it? Kylo Ren is gone and so is the scar he was carrying.”

Ben also smiled. He wondered now how the rest of his body might be looking now.

“Clothes…” Leia broke the silence after a few moments. “Come on…”

They left the room and stepped into some kind of wild party. Word had already spread and the people on the base were running around completely excited and ecstatic. They were celebrating and making preparations for the return of the ships and fighters.

Leia and Ben exchanged a glance. She smiled. He was a little insecure about walking through the base with her.

“Leia! Ben!”

They turned around and saw Larma D’Acy running towards them. She was carrying a bundle of fabric and pushed it against Ben who took t despite being completely taken by surprise.

“I got some clothes for you, Ben”, D’Acy explained. “You could go and change in Rey’s room. She won’t mind, I guess. You’ll move in with her anyway, right?”

Ben’s jaw dropped. He was completely stunned by her warm and open bearing and how casually she was talking about everything.

Leia chuckled. “Thanks, Larma.”

She nodded. “Sorry, gotta run, the fleet’s about to return.”

“I’ll walk you to Rey’s room”, Leia told her son and pointed the way.

***

Rey wished the x-wing could fly faster. She couldn’t wait to be back at the base and finally see Ben without any danger, fights or being on opposite sites. Part of her wondered how that would be, the other part immediately thought back to that night in the hut. They knew and understood so much of each other.

A wave if tiredness spread through her body. Sleep would be a good idea. She couldn’t remember when she’d last slept. Right now the adrenaline was probably the only thing keeping her awake.

The Falcon contacted her.

“Rey, are you alright?” Lando immediately asked when the channel was open.

“Yes. I just want to get out of here.”

“To that husband of yours, hm?” he replied with a chuckle.

Rey rolled her eyes. She supposed she would have to get used to be teased about her marriage. But that was okay as long as Ben didn’t end up in prison or something. So she simply answered: “Yes.”

“Good”, he said firmly. With a sigh he added in a more serious tone: “What happened down there?”

Rey also sighed. “That’s not that easy to explain.”

“I can imagine. We saw some lightning that suddenly stopped, then some more and kind of an explosion.”

“In the sky were plenty of explosions”, Rey deflected.

“You don’t wanna tell?”

She let out a small laugh. He saw right through her.

“It’s complicated”, Rey rephrased her earlier words. “I can’t just put it into words via com. And… I…” She sighed again. “I need to wrap my head around what happened first…”

Which was true. A lot had happened in Exegol and the hours before that. She needed to sort out her thoughts and feelings first. Also, she simply didn’t want to talk about it right now. All she wanted was to get to Ben as fast as possible. “I promise I’ll tell you all everything.”

Well, about telling the part of being a Palpatine she would have to think really hard.

“Okay”, Lando said. “Wanna be our wingwoman on the way back?”

“Sure…”, Rey answered hoping she wouldn’t have to talk all the time. She just wanted to fly silently get a little rest.

“Did you see our fleet?” Lando began. “Biggest one I ever saw. I so would have liked to see the faces of the Final Order when–“

“What’s that?” Rey cut in, noticing something on the scanner. “I’m picking up a small object.”

“We don’t see anything…” Lando started, but stopped. “Oh, look at that… Is that a life pod?”

“It is”, she said.

Lando groaned annoyed. “Oh great, according to the signature it’s one of theirs.”

Something else showed up on Rey’s scanner. “There’s a second one.”

Lando huffed. “Well, was to be expected, I guess.”

“I don’t think they would have had time to get out”, Rey interjected.

Chewie roared into the conversation.

“No, we will not just blow them out of the sky”, Lando protested.

“He’s right”, Rey added and reached out into the Force. She didn’t sense any danger. “I don’t know who’s inside but they’re not dangerous. I think.”

“You _think_?”

She scoffed. “Ben and I just channeled the energy of every Jedi there ever was in order to defeat Palpatine who threw the power of all the Sith against us and I almost died – so, excuse me if I’m a little tired at the moment!” she snapped annoyed, only realizing after that this basically summed up after all what had happened.

A moment of silence followed.

Lando carefully cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, kid…”

Chewie quietly added something.

“Right”, Lando agreed. “So, we’ll collect the two life pods and you’ll fly ahead to Ben and get some rest, okay?”

Another wave of exhaustion hit Rey. “Okay…”, she whispered tiredly.

She closed the channel broke off and set course for Ajan Kloss.

***

Armitage Hux cursed when he woke up. His chest hurt badly. With a groan he tried to sit up – only to bump his head against something.

Now he was fully awake and noticed his restricted surrounding.

“Lifepod… great…”, he mumbled.

The last he remembered was getting shot by General Pryde.

“Good morning, General”, a cheery female voice sounded. “Well, not morning exactly, but you’re finally awake. In case you don’t recognize my voice – it’s Tishra Kandia. Surprised? Me, too… Long story short: I never could say no to Poe Dameron. So, when I ran into him on his escape and he and Finn asked me to look out for you…” A sigh. “So, since I knew that you would have a bullet proof west under your uniform I made sure that no one would find out you’re not really dead. I sent you off in a life pod, heading towards Resistance space. I guess I’ll follow soon. Can’t stay here. But I was thinking about leaving for a while now… And maybe I can be of some use to the princess and the presumably former Supreme Leader. I mean, I prepared everything for the First Lady to move in him. But now he’s away and she’s on Exegol. Something’s not adding up. My gut feeling says that he maybe changed sides and she’s not becoming Empress after all. Shame about all those beautiful dresses…” Another sigh. “Anyway, maybe we’ll see each other again. Try to not get shot again.”

Hux’ mouth hung wide open when the message ended. He didn’t know what part shocked him the most.

Suddenly a ship came into view. Hux recognized the Falcon immediately.

“Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me…”

A few moments later the Falcon pulled the life pod inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's in the second life pod ;)


	15. Reunions

“Look what the cat dragged in”, Poe commented with a smirk, when he and Finn helped Armitage Hux out of the lifepod.

BB-8 rolled to them bringing a medkit.

Hux winced. His leg was hurting like crazy. “Thanks picking up the life pod”, was all he managed to get out. For once he wasn’t in the mood for being sassy or snappy. But with Poe Dameron around that would come again soon enough.

When Hux was finally sitting down and could adjust his leg so the pain was bearable, he saw another lifepod.

“Long time not see, General”, a female voice greeted him.

His head flew around and he saw Tishra Kandia walking towards them. Her hair was open and she’d gotten rid of her officer’s uniform jacket.

“Kandia”, he just said greeting her.

She took the medkit from BB-8 and opened it. “So… The first day of the Final Order was also his last, hm?”

He made some disgruntled noise. “I can’t believe you did this”, he said ignoring her remark.

“You could just thank me for saving your life”, Tishra retorted snappily, not caring about ranks anymore. She took some meds to administer to him.

“Are you defecting to the Resistance?” he asked.

Tishra let out a laugh. “Did you hit your head or something? There isn’t anything else anymore than the Resistance and the remainder of the New Republic.”

“Well, first of all: I was knocked out and apparently missed a few things”, he replied exasperated. “And secondly: There is always something from the Empire or First Order left and will rise stronger than before. They know what I did and I can’t go back. But you didn’t have to run.”

She shrugged. “The last part is true. But I wanted to go. I didn’t feel right anymore. Probably would be dead by now since the ship got blown up.”

“Hell, yeah”, Finn mumbled in the background, high-five-ing with Poe.

“And I stand by what I said”, Tishra continued. “No more First or Final Order. The Exegol fleet is destroyed and Palpatine is dead. There is also no more Supreme Leader.”

“What?” Hux blinked surprised and wondered how long exactly he’d been out. But some hope for success in regard of Kylo Ren rose within him: “Is he dead?”

“No, but apparently he isn’t Kylo Ren anymore.” Tishra paused and shrugged. “Okay, maybe dead is true in a manner of speaking. But from what Lando Calrissian told me a few minutes ago, the man we knew as Kylo Ren returned to his former identity as Ben Solo. He and his Jedi wife defeated Palpatine. The Falcon is now on the way to the Resistance Base where Ben Solo is.”

Hux’ eyes grew wide. His lips parted, but he was unable to form words. He felt anger arising. After all he’d done to destroy that man – even becoming a spy – _that_ was the outcome?! Ren or whatever he called himself just switched sides?

He huffed annoyed and rolled his eyes. “That sounds like one of this terrible sappy fairytales. I always hated those.”

A laugh made all of them turn around.

“Get used to them Hux”, Poe Dameron told him, ignoring his own reservations against Ben Solo. “You’re on our side now.”

Hux snorted and crossed his arms. “You just happened to find the lifepod. That doesn’t say anything about on whose side I am on.”

Poe shrugged. “But you were the spy. People will learn about that.”

“Not if you don’t tell them, Dameron”, he spat back. “You could just drop me off on some quiet little planet.”

“Why?” Tishra asked confused. “You already went half way.”

“No, I did not!” Hux snapped. “I only wanted to see Ren fail.”

She rolled her eyes. “Do you really hate him so much? Or are the two of you just like two little boys competing over a father figure’s love? But who exactly? Or maybe you were jealous, because he became Supreme Leader?”

“Shut up! That’s an order!”

Poe and Finn exchange a glance and rolled their eyes.

Tishra shook her head. “You can’t order me anymore, _Hux_. I have no idea what I am now or what I will be – but I’m not one of your officers anymore.”

Poe made an annoyed sound. “Enough! We’re about to land. So get your shit together. For now we’ll have to lock you up anyway. Both of you.” He looked to Hux. “And there are still issues like the mass murder of the entire Hosnian system. So, I suggest you don’t get too comfortable.”

“Wasn’t planning on it”, Hux retorted. “But without me this war wouldn’t have ended today.”

“So, maybe more than half way after all”, Tishra pointed out.

Hux shot her a glare.

A few moments later they felt the Falcon setting down on the ground.

“Finn and I will help you out, Hux.”

“No, thank you”, he mumbled pouting.

“Or Chewie can help you” Poe said with a smirk.

Hux’ eyes widened. “Uh…”

“Though so”, Poe remarked dryly.

Tishra was suddenly shuffling around in her lifepod.

“What the hell are you doing? Wanna hide in there?” Hux mocked.

She pulled out a large red velvet bag. “Call it a wedding present”, she just replied.

“A _what_?” Finn, Poe and Hux asked simultaneously. BB-8 beeped the equivalent of said question.

Lando, who was joining them with Chewie this moment, laughed. “I knew I’m not the only one who’s happy about this wedding.”

Tishra smiled.

“I like you, Tish. Can I call you Tish?” Lando offered her his arm. “If you end up in prison, I’ll visit you. If not, we should have dinner.”

She gave him a surprised look, but took the offer, holding the bag with the other hand. “Why thank you”, she answered to both. “Say, isn’t Ben Solo a born Prince of Alderaan? And therefore now of New-Alderaan? Any chance for a coronation or something like that? I prepared a few dresses for his wife. Brought one of them with me. I’d like to give it to her.” She raised he bag a little. “Or would you help me talking them into a proper wedding ceremony?”

Lando laughed and lead her towards the ramp. “I think Leia would like the part about a ceremony, too.”

Hux shook his head. “You’re all completely nuts.”

***

Rey saw the Falcon when she jumped out of her x-wing’s cockpit. The ramp was only about to open. So, they only landed shortly before her. She knew about the passengers of the lifepods by now, but her curiosity about the two of them paled in comparison to her excitement to see Ben any moment now.

She looked around and saw a lot of people hugging and kissing. She didn’t see Ben tough.

She reached into the Force and searched for his presence. With a smile she turned slightly to the right.

There he was, making his way through the crowd, accompanied by Leia. He was wearing black pants and a midnight blue shirt with a collar. Dark colors, but despite that nothing about him was Kylo Ren anymore. He was literally beaming.

Rey felt both of their feelings. Ben’s love, the joy of seeing her and anticipation of having her in his arms soon was shining brightly through the Force.

Finally, he couldn’t wait anymore. While Leia was walking slowly, Ben’s pace increased and he started running towards Rey, turning quite a few heads in the crowd.

When he reached her, he just pulled her into his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He had planned on welcoming her back first, asking her how she was and then kissing her. But he just couldn’t wait.

Leia smiled from afar.

The happy couple only faintly noticed some clapping and whistling around.

"Patience is a virtue”, she told him laughing.

"Never had much use for it myself", he replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, I've noticed", she retorted dryly. Well, that was actually based on memories of former encounters where he was technically more Kylo Ren than Ben Solo, but… yeah, he was more the impatient type whereas she was used to waiting all her life.

_But I think I waited all my life for someone like you._

Rey chuckled. _That sounds awfully cheesy._

 _I guess my romantic side is showing_ , he sent back with a wink.

She leant in for another kiss. _You can later be romantic again. Now it’s time for a dose of reality. I need to see if Poe and the others are ok. And Leia._

He nodded.

They turned towards his mother who finally arrived.

Leia opened her arms and Rey followed her invitation for an embrace.

“We made it”, Rey whispered.

“We did…” Leia replied, suddenly having to fight against tears. “I can’t thank you enough for bringing him back, Rey.” She drew back a little and cupped Rey’s face. “I… all of us will be forever in yours and Ben’s debt.”

Rey blinked quickly against some tears. “No, we just did our part in all of this.”

“I… There’s so much I want to say. But…” Leia let out a small laugh. She simply didn’t find the words.

“We have plenty of time now”, Rey said smiling. Then a sudden thought made her startle. “Oh, no – what will happen now?” She took a look around. No one moved against Ben, but…

Leia gave her an encouraging smile. “Some people will want to have him punished. We’ll worry about that tomorrow.”

“Rey!”

Lando’s voice sounded and got their attention. They saw Chewie leaving the Falcon first, followed by Lando with a woman at his arm. Behind them Finn and Poe helped Hux down the ramp. BB-8 rolled quickly past them and C-3PO was the last to exit the ship.

“Kandia and Hux?” Ben whispered surprised and confused.

“I know Hux, but who is she?” Rey asked.

“An officer. She analyzed the necklace. No idea what she’s doing here. And Hux in the middle of the Resistance?”

“Come on”, Leia said and gestured them to meet the others. “Hux was apparently the spy helping us.”

“Leia!” Lando said happily.

Tishra let go of his arm, so he could properly greet the General. She showed a smile which was genuine, but also a little insecure.

“Welcome back, Lando”, Leia whispered into their embrace.

Tishra’s eyes went wide when she first recognized Rey and then the former Supreme Leader who was looking completely different by now. “Oh my”, was all she got out, followed by a shy, but bright smile.

BB-8 rolled to Rey and beeped quickly.

An annoyed groan from Hux cut stopped her answering the droid and the introductions of Tishra that would have followed. “So, the mighty Supreme Leader is a rebel now?” he teased.

“Just shut up, Hux”, Ben replied. “Kylo Ren is dead. I’m Ben Solo.”

Hux snorted. He would never admit it, but he wasn’t half as angry as he pretended to be. The man before him really seemed to be like another person. He just didn’t know how to not talk differently to him or how much the difference between Ren and Solo would change.

“We found both of them in lifepods”, Finn explained.

“I stuck Hux into one”, Tishra explained. “Pryde figured out that he was the spy for the Resistance and shot him in the chest. But our dear Ex-General here was wearing a bulletproof vest underneath his uniform.”

“You wanted to defect, Kandia?” Ben asked surprised. He noticed that in his time as Kylo Ren he never paid much attention to her. Not even when talking to her about the necklace.

“I guess you could call it a spur of the moment thing”, she said with a shrug and eyed Rey. “So, uh, hi, I’m Tishra Kandia. It’s an honor meeting you. Can I… uh, ask… about the two of you? You’re still married, right? How should I call you?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Get your priorities right, woman! Some weird accidental marriage, even if they might want to keep it up, isn’t the most important thing in the universe right now. With this whole new situation it will be probably annulled anyway to make some space for proper marriages that are of political use. Until a few hours ago Ren’s inappropriate feelings for the Jedi and the political use were aligned, but now not anymore.”

Lando crossed his arms and tilted his head. “How hard exactly did you hit your head when falling down after getting shot?”

“We love each other and of course we will stay married”, Ben declared.

Hux made a grimace. “Love? What does love have to do with marriage? A marriage is a contract granting benefits for both sides.”

“You know, maybe you should really think about that marriage”, Finn added. “I hate to agree with that guy, but it was a crazy day and you didn’t really know what was happening anyway. You could just annul it and if your relationship holds, get married in a few years.”

“No”, Rey stated firmly and raised a finger to make it perfectly clear that she didn’t want to hear another word. “I forbid any talk like that. Ben and I are married. Period.”

“No, you’re not”, Hux said in a know-it-all manner. “Ren took the necklace. And since you’re claiming that he’s dead there is no more marriage. I did my research.”

“What?” Leia, Tishra and Lando exclaimed simultaneously.

Chewie roared in protest.

Ben and Rey just smiled. He slid an arm around her waist. “Right, _that_ wedding is void. But not the second one”, he said casually.

All eyes around them went wide.

“Second one?” Poe echoed. He rolled his eyes and looked at Rey. “Seriously?”

“I love Ben”, Rey replied with a smile. A lot of memories came into her mind. “This was a very long time coming”, she said thinking about the throne room a year ago. It was not only an explanation, but also a conclusion for herself. “I always wanted to be with Ben. Not Kylo. So… I gave him the necklace on purpose when we were on Kef Bir.”

“Wait a sec”, Finn interjected. “You were dueling with Ren. You stabbed him, healed him and then stole his TIE. Where the hell was time for a wedding in this?”

Ben chuckled and placed a kiss on Rey’s temple.

Leia exhaled sharply. “Enough now. We’re not discussing this any further here outside while people around us are celebrating the well-earned victory. We should also celebrate. But first of all, Finn and Poe, please bring Mr. Hux into the infirmary and place some guards there. Lando, you can escort Miss Kandia inside. I sense no danger, but –“ she gave her an intense glance ”– the guest quarters can change quickly to a cell, if we detect that you’re trying to do anything dubious.”

Tishra nodded and followed Lando. Finn and Poe also walked away, taking HUx with them.

Chewie mumbled something about food and repairs. He made the droids come with him.

“And you…” Leia turned to Ben and Rey with a smile. “…are coming with me. We need to get you cleaned up and checked, Rey. Then we can talk some more.”

Ben and Rey exchanged a glance. They would have had rather a few minutes to themselves, but that would apparently have to wait now.

 _No remarks about patience_ , Ben told Rey.

She just suppressed a smile and took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

They followed Leia and some glances followed them. Some people knew who he was, other’s didn’t yet. But everyone trusted Leia. So, the people who knew about his former identity had faith in his mother’s judgement, the others tried to find out who the hot new guy with Rey was.

“Leia!”

The three of them looked ahead to Rose who was hurrying towards them, gesturing with a datapad.

“Oh, uh, hi”, Rose said, when she saw Ben. She was taken by surprise and needed a moment to remember what she wanted. She handed Leia the pad.

“What’s so important?” Leia asked.

“The Interim Senate sent an answer to your message. It’s coded and for your eyes only”, Rose explained.

Leia took a deep breath and nodded.

Rose’s gaze travelled back to Ben – and Rey. She smiled. “If you need anything, just say the word, okay? Gotta run again. So many ships coming in. We’ll soon run out of space between all those trees.” She turned on her heels and hurried away.

Ben blinked surprised. It was weird, but being so welcome made him a little uncomfortable. It was so unexpected. He knew others would react differently. But still…

Rey squeezed his hand and pecked his cheek.

Ben smiled, but suddenly got a notion about the reason for Rose showing up. “Mom, does that have by chance to do anything with me? I thought you said that we would worry about… _things_ tomorrow.”

Leia chuckled. “I did. But while you freshened up I changed my mind and contacted the Interim Government.”

Rey’s lips parted in surprise. She felt a flutter in her stomach. “They answered awfully quickly, didn’t they?” she asked glancing to the datapad.

“Is that a bad sign?” Ben added insecurely.

“Why don’t you run ahead and we’ll meet up in an hour or so to eat together?” Leia replied.

“ _Mom_ ”, Ben insisted. “This is about my future. _Our_ future.”

“We need to know”, Rey agreed with him.

Leia nodded and activated the datapad to read the message. She finally made a “Hmmm”.

“Mom.”

“For now let’s just say: It’s nothing bad. But I have to think about a counter offer.”

Rey and Ben gave her highly confused glances.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rey replied.

“I wasn’t aware that my freedom was up to negotiations. I always thought there would be a trial for sure”, Ben said.

Leia smiled mysteriously. “Oh, everything is up for negotiations. And you could offer the New Republic a lot of knowledge about the First Order. There is still much work to do and we have to find a lot of ships and free some worlds.”

“So could Hux and Kandia”, he retorted.

“Off with you two. I’ll handle this”, Leia said with a gesture.

“Shouldn’t I participate in the negotiations? Or are you afraid that they’re afraid of me? Or that I’ll overreact?”

Leia cupped his face with one hand and showed him a warm smile. “No to all three questions. Trust me on this, Ben. Everything will turn out fine.”

“But…”

Leia shook her head and he trailed off. She took another look at the pad. “You know what? Change of plans. It’s almost nightfall. And I suppose both of you haven’t slept or eaten in a long time. Why don’t you go and grab something to eat and have a quiet evening and night? We’ll meet at breakfast and can talk about everything.”

“Uh…” Rey started. “You’re not making Ben stay in some of the guest quarters? With guards or something like that? ... Just checking.”

Her mother-in-law smiled. “Wouldn’t want to ruin your wedding night. Besides – no one could guard him better than you, Rey. Good night, you two.”

And with that she simply sauntered away.

Ben groaned. “Great, now my mother sends us off to our wedding night.”

Rey didn’t now whether to blush or laugh. Well, actually she felt a little too tired to laugh. The next wave of exhaustion hit her.

Ben noticed and pulled her closer, so his arms were around her waist. _How about we just sleep? You’re exhausted. And you have every reason to be. I’m also tired. I think defeating evil incarnate brings that along._

She slowly nodded. She wanted actually both. _I like the thought about the wedding night…_

“Let’s get something to eat and see where to go from there”, he said aloud again.

“How about to the Falcon right now?” Lando’s voice sounded.

They turned and Ben slowly let go of Rey.

Lando smiled at them. “The base is cramped and the beds are awfully small anyway. How about you sleep in the master quarters in the Falcon from now on? After all, it’s your anyway.”

“What?” Rey asked baffled.

“Ours?” Ben added equally stunned.

Lando laughed. “There was a discussion about who owns the Falcon. But it doesn’t matter really, because Chewie and I want both of you to have it. So, the Falcon is your wedding present.” He beamed at them.

Rey just fell around Lando’s neck. She was completely overwhelmed, but shut down every voice inside her head questioning if they could accept it. Truth to be told, she always wished for a ship like the Falcon and in the past year she often had acted as if it was hers.

Ben also hugged Lando when Rey let go of him. “Thank you, Uncle Lando. I don’t know what to say.”

“Nothing”, he replied. “Just go. Dinner is waiting for you inside. I suggest a little romantic trip around the moons. See you tomorrow. I wouldn’t even hold it against you, if you’d go on a little honey moon trip for a few days.”

“Mom would”, Ben replied with a laugh. Then he showed his uncle a Solo-grin and grabbed Rey’s hand, heading with her to the Falcon.

Lando watched them contentedly. He pondered for a moment, then decided to find Tishra again and invite her to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked two quotes I like in this chapter. I like using quotes :) 
> 
> "Love? What does love have to do with marriage?" is actually from Londo Mollari (Babylon 5)
> 
> And this little dialogue I gave Rey and Ben is actually from Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker from the novel "Survivor's Quest":  
> Luke: "Patience is a virtue."   
> Mara: "Never had much use for it myself."   
> Luke: "Yes, I've noticed."


	16. Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this fic is getting longer and longer and further away from the funny little thing it was originally supposed to be. But I should be used to that by now - it almost always happens ;)

Lando didn’t get to Tishra. On his way, he saw Leia sitting alone in a quiet corner while other were celebrating and joined her. “So, what are you planning?” he asked sitting down next to her.

“What do you mean?” she deflected.

“Come on. You’re working on something to keep Ben out of prison or being executed as war criminal.”

Leia’s lips formed a small smile. She didn’t really want to talk about things that were still in flux, but she knew Lando wouldn’t let her off the hook. “Execution was never an issue”, she explained. “According to the message I got half of the Senate thought that would be over too quickly. The other half knows and acknowledges what he did on Exegol, saved a lot of lives and that he redeemed himself.”

“So, what now?”

She exhaled heavily. “That’s a very good question.”

“Did you suggest he could help to get rid of the scraps of the First and Final Order across Republic space?”

“I did. And that is part of the basis of the pardon agreement.”

Lando looked up positively surprised. “So, there _will_ _be_ a pardon?”

She nodded with small smile. “We’re currently working out the details. I know Ben will do anything they ask of him as long as he can be with Rey. But as for me…” She sighed.

“Do they know about the wedding?” Lando asked, then frowned. “Wait a sec, what do you mean? What about you?”

“It’s called interim government for a reason”, she began with a sigh. “Since most of the elected Senate died a year ago in Hosnian system, the interim Government were doing what they could and were allowed to. But, technically, the New Republic has no real leaders. Neryssa Valmont was chosen to lead until there can be proper elections, but she says that she only wants to serve the people, not lead them any longer than necessary. However, she’s very good at negotiating.”

“She’s the one you’re in contact with”, Lando concluded.

Leia nodded. “Yes, and I’m currently trying to talk myself into agreeing to her terms. Well, she calls it an offer. But I think it’s more like a demand for the entire agreement.”

Lando frowned. “What is she asking? As long as she doesn’t want to marry you off for political reasons or get you to run for Chancellor, President or what they call it these days it can’t be that bad, can it?”

She just looked at him.

He blinked surprised. “What?! She did?”

“She – they – want me to become the new President of the New Republic. Or however the Republic will be called in the future. They want to make a few changes for a new start.”

Lando needed a moment to process the words. Then he simply said casually. “Good, they have some common sense. It was bad enough that you resigned back then from the Senate.”

“ _Lando_.”

“Oh, come on, would that be so terrible? You’re a born leader. You’re a Princess and a General. You saved the Republic plenty of times.”

“It took us decades to be where we are now. We fought hard. And a fighter, a _General_ , is all I am now. ”

“I stand by my words. They are right – you can head the rebuilding of the New Whatever.”

“Maybe…”

“Leia”, he said, taking both her hands. “They would have asked you anyway. Even without Ben in the picture. Right? You probably just happened to pick up negotiations about Ben first. They simply saw a chance and took it.”

“Maybe…”

“You were born for this”, he insisted. “You’re a leader. You proved this since the destruction of the first death star.” He laughed. “Although it has some kind of irony that the former Supreme Leader’s mother would become president.”

She shot him a glare. She waived to remind him of how the Senate back then reacted when her parentage had gotten revealed.

He raised his hands in a disarming gesture.

They fell silent for a few moments, just watching the party around them.

“Are you going to do it?” Lando finally asked quietly.

“I guess, I’m just crazy enough for it”, she replied with a chuckle. “I would never be able to sit still and retire. Maybe becoming another kind of leader is what has to follow on what is now behind us.”

He slowly nodded, then showed her a grin. “Madam President has a nice ring to it.”

Leia just rolled her eyes and remained silent. “You know”, she finally started, “the thing is – I didn’t really think people would ever want me in some office again. The Resistance isn’t exactly in line with the law.”

“Are you kidding? The entire galaxy loves you. Without the Resistance there would be nothing left of the New Republic. And just you wait until the public meets Ben and Rey Solo. They will win everyone over in no time. They will see that he deserves a second chance.”

Leia chuckled. She didn’t believe that it would be that easy. But it felt nice that Lando tried to encourage her.

He smirked and continued: “I know a journalist from Galactic Channel One. Word’s already spreading anyway. But she would get Ben and Rey’s story and how he returned to the light and helped saving everyone viral. After all the time of censorship by the First Order they could finally tell a great story again. And really _true_ one.”

Leia made an insecure gesture. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. And Ben should decide about that anyway.”

“You’re the one currently negotiating with the government”, he reminded her. “And speaking of which – what else do they want from him or you? Or do they want anything from Rey?”

Leia shook her head. “I shouldn’t talk about it. I said too much already.”

“But no marriage alliances, right? I was just joking about that one.”

She chuckled. “Don’t worry. And they do _not_ know yet about Ben’s and Rey’s impromptu wedding”, she finally answered that particular question. “I intend to keep it that way. I wouldn’t want the Senate to make a big political deal with a real ceremony out of it.”

“My lips are sealed. But… a real ceremony just for family and friends would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Lando replied with a grin.

“It would”, Leia admitted with a warm smile. “But I won’t spring that on them. The past days have been hard enough. They need some time for themselves. That’s one of the reasons why I started these negotiations. Ben and Rey will be soon enough confronted with the harsh aftermath of the events. I want it to be as easy as possible for them.”

He smiled. “Let me know if you need any help.”

Leia smiled back. “I will.”

She let her gaze travel over the room with all those people and noticed what or more precisely _who_ was missing. Of course she’d told them to have a quiet evening, but somehow she had hoped anyway to see her son and daughter-in-law. “Lando, do you know where Rey and Ben are?”

He grinned. “Practicing for your first grandchild, I guess. Right where Ben was probably received.”

Her eyes grew wide. Not a mental image she wanted to have. Then she laughed. “You gave them the Falcon as a wedding present, hm?”

“Han would have wanted them to have it. So did Chewie and I.”

Leia nodded and felt suddenly sad. “That he would…”

Lando scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulder. For a while they just watched the others having fun.

“Remember Endor?” he asked, feeling a little nostalgic.

“Yeah…”

“The Ewoks know how to party…”

They smiled seeing how Finn and Poe tried to get Rose and Kaydel to dance with them.

“What do we do with Hux and Tishra?” Lando pondered.

“No idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Leia says about Neryssa Valmont (who I made up) is a little reference to Delenn from Babylon 5. The Grey Council wanted to make Delenn their leader, but she declined with the words: "My calling is to serve, not to lead."


	17. Names

From afar Rose watched Ben and Rey walk into the Falcon.

“What’s up? Come back celebrating”, Kaydel told her, stepping next to her.

With a nod Rose pointed towards the Falcon. “Our newlyweds are getting some alone time.”

Kaydel followed her gaze and saw the ramp of the Falcon closing. She chuckled. “Good.”

An annoyed groan made both women turn around. It came from Armitage Hux who was dragged around by Finn and Poe. The injured Ex-General had gotten a new bandage with bacta for his leg. Now they wanted to bring him into a cell. But they heard the women and saw the Falcon now starting and rising into the sky.

Tishra was walking behind them, carrying her bag with the dress. Lando had dropped her off in Medbay and she’d also been checked.

Hux glared after the ship. “This romance stuff is making me sick.”

Rose glared back – which wasn’t easy, because the redheaded grouch was quite attractive.

Tishra’s look for him wasn’t soft either. She pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes. “You’re just jealous that a powerful, beautiful woman fell in love with him and that it’s literally epic.”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are”, Rose suddenly exclaimed. “She’s right.” She looked to Tishra and walked to her, offering her a hand. “Hi, I’m Rose.”

“Tishra”, the former First Order officer replied surprised about the welcome.

Rose smiled, glancing quickly to Hux. “Is he always like that?”

“Unfortunately yes. But the good news is that this is just some male rivalry. Hux is not in love with R–… uh… the former Supreme Leader’s wife. So, no danger there.” Tishra stumbled a little about her words, because again – or still – she didn’t know how to call Rey and Ben Solo, too. “I’m sorry”, she added with a sigh. “I have no idea how to address both of them. With her I didn’t know all along, with him now not anymore. What are their titles or ranks?”

Kaydel and Rose chuckled warmly.

Hux huffed. “Doesn’t matter anyway.”

“To me it _does_ ”, Tishra objected.

“Just call her Rey”, Rose said.

Tishra’s eyes widened. “What? Oh, no. There has to be a title, right? I mean, she’s a Jedi, a hero. A-and a Princess, for her grandfather was the Emperor.”

“I don’t think she will _ever_ want to be connected to the latter”, Poe interjected.

Rose and Kaydel nodded.

“Well, okay”, Tishra started. “What about her married name then? Do I call her Mrs. Solo? Lady Solo? She wouldn’t keep the Palpatine name, right? Or would she?”

Finn winced and now Poe’s eyes grew wider. They were still supporting Hux.

The women blinked and seemed to start thinking in earnest about the question.

“Hm”, Rose made, all business now. “If she takes his name she would be Mrs. Solo, I guess. But there are also some other names in the run.”

“Or maybe all of them?” Kaydel added.

“Uh, how many names are there?” Finn carefully asked. “And _why_?”

Poe sighed, having enough of the conversation and even more so of having to hold up Hux. He shoved him on a chair and earned a displeased grunt from the Ex-General. Poe just ignored it. “Oh, you have _no_ idea.”

Finn and Tishra gave him questioning glances. Rose and Kaydel suppressed amused grins.

“You know that Leia is a Princess, right?”

“Yeah”, Finn nodded, getting the feeling that he shouldn’t have asked.

“Well, actually, she was adopted, but the title stuck to her. _And_ her son.”

Finn made a disgruntled noise.

Tishra, Rose and Kaydel chuckled.

“Unfortunately yes…” Hux mumbled, gaining some glares again.

“ _Anyway_ ”, Poe continued sharply, “Leia carries the name Organa from her Alderaan parents, but also the ones of her birth parents. Her mother was Senator Padmé Amidala, born as Padmé Naberrie and later known as elected Queen Amidala of Naboo. Her father was Anakin Skywalker who became Darth Vader. On the other side we have Han Solo. So, for some absolute crazy reason Leia gave her son all of them… which makes him Ben Organa Solo Amidala Skywalker Naberrie, formally a Prince of New Alderaan by birth, but they only have a representative monarchy by now.”

Tishra just stood there with her mouth hanging open. She’d know about him being a prince, but all those names and what they meant.

Rose just sighed, Kaydel nodded. Hux snorted and Finn made a grimace.

“Why don’t you just call him Ben? I don’t think he would mind”, Rose suggested gently.

Tishra’s eyes widened again. “Really? … Oh, no, I couldn’t…”

“I know what _I_ am calling him…” Hux muttered.

Poe slapped the back of his head. “We don’t care.”

“And why don’t you ask _me_ how you should address me now, Kandia?” Hux suddenly complained.

Tishra raised an eyebrow. “Because I’m calling you by your name since you’re no longer a General.”

“I still am.”

“No, you’re not”, Poe remarked, pulling him back to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you settled into a nice room with locked windows and a guard. In front of the door.”

“Oh no, are you afraid I’ll run away?” Hux shot back sarcastically.

“On second thought”, Poe began, “we could just lock up and throw the key away.”

“Boys, play nice”, Rose said, not able to _not_ laugh. “After all, Hux helped us.”

Poe mumbled something she didn’t understand. With Finn’s help he lead the cursing Hux away.

“And, uh, what about me?” Tishra asked. “Shouldn’t I, uh, get locked up, too?”

Rose shrugged. “I don’t think you’re a danger to us right now. And I’m way too curious what’s in that bag. Looks like something soft. Something to wear perhaps?”

“Oh, yes.“ Tishra smiled. “I was preparing the Supreme Leader’s quarters for his bride and new Empress to move in. I got some dresses for her.”

“A dress for Rey?” Kaydel replied interested.

Rose got excited, but had one fear: “Please don’t tell me it’s black.”

Tishra shook her head. “Not her color.”

“Really, no black? Even though it was meant for the new Empress of the Final Order, new Empire or whatever?”

“Oh, no”, Tishra said as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Did you know that she wouldn’t become the Empress?” Kaydel asked.

“No. At least not at first. But I chose colors that would suit her beauty and please her husband. And I took one of the dresses with me in case there was a chance to give it to them.”

“Uhm…” Rose started, not sure how to put it. “… he only wore black…”

Tishra chuckled. “But that’s not his favorite color.”

Rose’s mind started to race. She stepped closer and gestured the woman to follow her and Kaydel. “Come on, I think we’re thinking onto the same direction right now.”

***

As soon as the ramp of the Falcon was closed behind them, Ben pulled Rey into his arms and held her close. She rested her head against his shoulder and smiled.

They just stood there for a few minutes, savoring being alive and together.

“This is the first time we can just be together in the same place without being on different sides”, she whispered.

“Finally”, he agreed.

Rey listened to his heartbeat. It was so soothing. Also a little dangerous because of that – she became even more tired than she was anyway.

 _Are you falling asleep, Sweetheart?_ she heard his voice with a chuckle.

“Sorry…” she mumbled and lifted her head, drawing back a little. She sighed. “I need a shower and fresh clothes. I must be looking terrible.”

Ben cupped her face with one hand. “You’re beautiful”, he whispered against her lips.

Rey smiled into the kiss that followed his words.

Finally she freed herself from his arms. “Hold that thought”, she told him with a suggestively glance and sauntered towards the master quarters.

Ben chuckled and headed for the cockpit. “I’ll get us in the air. Take your time.”

Rey didn’t. Water was and would always be special to her. She didn’t want to waste any or spend more time than necessary in a bathroom. She cleaned herself up, washed and dried her hair and found some clothes. The same one’s she’d worn the first day on Ahch-To. But she left off the arm bandages for she would go to sleep anyway soon. She also did without the shoes.

She looked into the mirror and pondered what to do with her hair. She finally decided to just let it open and joined Ben in the cockpit.

“Why are you in the co-pilot’s seat?” she asked surprised.

Ben turned and smiled. “Because you’re the pilot.”

Rey sat down, but argued: “But you’ve got more experience. And it was your father’s ship.”

“It was your place for a long time. It’s yours.”

“Thank you”, she whispered with a moved smile. Finally she asked: “What’s our course?”

“Just circling between the moons.”

She nodded.

“Feeling better?”

“Much.”

“Hungry? Lando mentioned something about dinner somewhere around.”

“Tired…”

“Me, too.”

Rey reached for some buttons and activated the autopilot, the shields and the proximity alert. “Can’t remember when I last slept. Probably two days ago.” She let the events pass through her mind. “One crazy ride”, she mumbled, standing up.

Ben laughed. “Big understatement.”

They walked together until he suddenly swept her up bridal style.

“Ben!” she shrieked surprised and quickly slid her arms around his neck. “What are you doing?”

“Carrying my bride over the threshold. Old wedding tradition.”

She laughed and was tempted to tease him about the first time he’s carried her like this. Back then she’d be unconscious, but had seen it later in his mind how Kylo had gotten her into the interrogation room. But – no. This wasn’t the time for rather unhappy memories like that one. Even if it was a memory of their first encounter.

But she pointed out: “There is no threshold.”

“Yes, there is – to the bedroom.”

She laughed again.

They arrived in the master quarters and Ben set her gently down in front of the bed.

Rey got rid of the grey vest and the pants.

Ben watched her, suddenly a little unsure what to do.

She sensed it and chuckled, then she ordered amused: “Shoes off, shirt off, pants off. Bed.” She turned around to the bed, let her shirt follow the vest to the floor, revealing that she wore nothing underneath, and crawled under the blanket, holding it up to cover herself.

He drew in some air sharply. The bond had made them seen each other in various states of undress, but this was the first time she stripped deliberately in front of him and in presence of a bed. He knew they would only sleep this night. But this had something so intimate and trusting about it. Her bare skin and the glimpse of her breasts had an effect on him. But for now he ignored it.

Ben did as Rey had told him and joined her in bed only wearing underwear.

They laid down, facing each other.

“This is nice”, he whispered with a smile, gently caressing her face.

“Is is...” She smiled back and leant in for a gentle goodnight kiss.

“Should we set an alarm?”

“I think we earned sleeping in. We can apologize to Leia if we oversleep and miss breakfast with her tomorrow.”

A suggestive Solo-grin flashed over his tired face. “Oh, we _will_ miss it. But not because of oversleeping.”

A blush flew over Rey’s cheeks. “You’re pretty sure of yourself, Ben Solo.”

Ben stole a quick kiss. “Do you mind, Mrs. Solo?”

Her lips parted in surprise about that name.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face. “I’m sorry, we should have talked about names first… I… I would so much like you to take my name, sweetheart”, he whispered, realizing that wish only by now when he said it out loud.

Rey felt her heart beating against her chest and a flutter in her belly. And she felt a little confused. She didn’t actually know what she wanted.

He sensed her puzzlement.

But before he could ask her or apologize again, her lips were on his.

“This is all so new… and happened so fast… and…” She let out a small sigh. “… learning about my grandfather.”

A moment of silence fell. Ben just waited for her to talk.

“All my life I was just Rey”, she continued. “Today I suddenly learned what name was attached to that. But I don’t want to be Rey Palpatine.”

“Do you want to be Rey _Solo_?” he asked gently.

She suddenly realized where part of her confusion came from: “The more important question is: Do _you_ want to be Ben _Solo_?”

He blinked. “What do you mean? That is the name I was born with. Part of it at least. Granted, I didn’t always like it, but there was a time when I chose it.”

Suddenly a smile tugged at Rey’s lips and she had an epiphany. “You chose it as a child, didn’t you?”

“Yes…” Ben replied. It was half a question. It took him a moment to understand what she was getting at. He let out a small laugh. “As a teenager I always hated that I had several last names, all of them legacy names. I didn’t want that. I decided to use only the one that connected me to my father, not to the Jedi or royal part of the family.”

Rey smiled warmly, returning the gesture of caressing his face. “And now? What name would you choose today, Ben?”

“I’m definitely not taking the name Palpatine”, he teased, even if he feared joking about that wasn’t a good idea.

She slapped him playfully against the shoulder, then said seriously: “Me neither.” She sighed and smiled slightly. “So… what _is_ your full name anyway?”

“Ben Organa Solo Amidala Skywalker Naberrie.”

She blinked. “Oh-kay…”

“Yeah…” He took a deep breath, taking in the sight of the beautiful woman beside him. His mind was racing now. “I guess, in all those lies the Emperor told he was actually right in one aspect. He saw the center of what I am.”

Rey smiled. She knew exactly what he was getting at. “You are a Skywalker.”

He chuckled. “But not the last Skywalker. He didn’t expect my mother to be alive.”

“So… who are you? Who do you want to be?” she asked gently.

“The man who is eternally in love with Rey Skywalker-Solo”, he whispered, showing her a quick Solo-smirk. Yes, he was a Skywalker. But also his father’s son.

Rey had only a moment to be surprised about that answer, before he was kissing her again.

Finally, they rested their foreheads together.

 _I like that_ , she replied.

With a smile, Ben shifted on his back and pulled Rey closed, so she was draped at his side and could rest her head on his chest. It sent shivers up his spine and he wished he wasn't too exhausted to do something about the thoughts he had right now. But he was simply happy just being with her.

Rey sighed contentedly and adjusted the blanket on both of them. It felt oddly strange and so natural being skin on skin with him. 

“I’m used to sleep alone…” he hesitantly admitted. “I hope I won’t toss around or snore.”

“Me, too.” She smiled. “But something tells me that won’t be a problem.”

Ben reached out into the Force to shut off the light. He placed a kiss on her hair. “Good night, Sweetheart.”

“Night, my love…” she breathed, already half asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While reading up on Leia being a Senator I saw something about her birth name. Wookiepedia states that prior to adoption she was Leia Amidala Skywalker. So I decided to use that, but also the Naberrie name, for Ben's names.
> 
> So, in the next chapter will finally be the wedding night. Or rather wedding morning? We'll see. I don't know yet, if I'll change the rating.


	18. Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I changed the rating of the fic because of this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry, that it took me so long to write it. Haven't much time lately and English isn't my mother tongue, so it always takes a little longer. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting and the Kudos. I'm so incredibly happy that all of you like this story.

Rey was right. Sleeping next to each other was no problem at all. Ben realized that when he woke up in the middle of the night and noticed two thing. First: He hadn’t slept that well ever. Second: They had both somehow shifted in their sleep – Rey was laying on her side and he was spooned against her back. It felt so natural.

They were skin on skin as he remembered a moment later and he had his right hand at the swell of her breasts. He kind of startled, because he was afraid that she might be mad at him, if she woke up and noticed. Especially because he was also hard and his erection was pressing against her panties.

On the other hand…

Before Ben knew what he was doing he placed a kiss at her shoulder. It was intended as a little down payment for many more kisses he planned to place all over her skin when both of them would be awake. Then he wanted to go back to sleep, ignoring his hardness, but keeping the hand right where it was.

His plan failed.

Rey stirred and woke up. After tensing for a moment she relaxed again, even leant more against him. “It’s not morning yet”, she stated, half confused, half amused and fully content about laying with him like this.

He chuckled. “No, I don’t think so.”

Reluctantly he was about to draw back his hand, because he feared that she might see it as an intrusion, but Rey stopped him by covering his hand with hers.

“Sorry, my hand wandered a little. Go back to sleep, Sweetheart…” he tried gently.

“I think we’re both fully awake now”, she breathed, smiling at that term of endearment. She moved a little against him to prove her point and to show him that she didn’t mind the wandering hand at all.

Ben unwillingly groaned. He dared to slide his hand a little higher to cup one of her breasts and earned a pleased gasp from her. His wife. He needed to remind himself of that wonderful fact.

“Rey…” he breathed.

“I think we can sleep some more later”, she replied with a gasp and shifted so she was laying on her back.

Ben immediately took the opportunity and leaned in for a searing kiss.

They didn’t know the exact time, but it didn’t matter anyway. Sleep was now the last thing in their minds. And their minds were wide open through their bond. They knew and felt everything. No words were necessary. They hadn’t spoken about their experiences or birth control. They just knew now. They weren’t virgins, but they were safe.

Ben set out for exploring her body and kissing every inch of it, but for once Rey grew impatient.

He felt it and chuckled. “And who’s the impatient one now?” he teased her.

“Don’t make me push you on your back”, she teased back, but her tone implied that there actually wasn’t that much kidding about her playful threat it.

His cock liked the suggestion and her smirk showed him that she knew.

Ben just kissed her again while moving between her spread legs.

Rey ran her hands over his waist to his back, drawing him closer. She moaned at the sensation of his hard cock brushing against her entrance. She rolled her hips, teasing him before she guided him inside. There would be enough time to take things slow and explore each other. For now she wanted to feel him and to do what she’d been dreaming about secretly since that conversation in the hut.

She let out a shaky breath that turned into a deep moan when he slid all the way in.

Ben ran one of his hands over her hip and groaned. He stilled for a moment to savor the sensation and give her a moment to adjust before he started to move.

The bond was buzzing between them. They felt each other’s pleasure. It was almost overwhelming.

Now, there was _one_ thing Rey needed to put in words: “I love you so much, Ben.”

He smiled and changed the angle slightly, gaining another gasp from her. “I know”, he cockily replied.

Rey playfully slapped his shoulder for that smug reply and got back at him by hooking a leg over his butt and taking him even deeper inside.

Now it was his turn to gasp surprised. Then he chuckled and increased his pace.

Both knew that they wouldn’t last long. There were too much pent up emotions. And in some way foreplay had lasted over a year by now. They would have all the time in the universe to go slow later.

Soon, Rey was breathing in short gasps. Ben knew exactly where to touch and how to move – as she did with him.

So, neither of them was surprised when Rey came with a loud moan, taking Ben over the edge with her.

Both were panting heavily and Ben tried to keep his weight off Rey, but she slid her arms around him and pulled him down, welcoming his weight on her. She wanted to feel him close, feel that this was real and not a dream that might fade away after all.

“I’m crushing you”, he whispered into her ear. “We should –“

“No”, Rey insisted. “I like this. “You got to hold me for hours in sleep. Now it’s my time.”

Ben chuckled, shifting at least so that he could kiss her.

Rey smiled against his lips.

 _I wanted this for so long_ , he told her. _And I mean me. Not Kylo. I was…_ He sighed. _It’s not easy to explain how both sides of… me… were there and yet not there._

Rey ran a hand through his hair. _It doesn’t matter now. You’re here with me. That’s the most important thing._ She traced with her fingers along his cheek and jaw, bringing their lips together again. _My husband… I somehow still can’t believe that you’re my husband._

Ben smiled. _You’re the one who proposed and married me right on the spot_ , he teased her.

“Is this some male ego thing?” she whispered amused, sliding her hands at his chest. Not really fast, but still to his surprise she gently flipped him onto his back and straddled him.

Ben looked up at her happily. “No complaints from down here”, he grinned, running his hands along Rey’s hips and waist. He slowly sat up, keeping her in place. His large hands were spread now on her back and her breasts were pressed against his chest.

“But?” Rey asked with a chuckle.

“But… isn’t three times the charm? How about a real wedding with friends and family and actually saying ‘I do’?”

Rey raised her eyebrows. “Is my husband proposing to me now?”

“Why yes, dear wife, I am.” He moved one of his hands and cupped her neck, drawing her in a kiss.

“The full package with dresses, suits, flowers, vows and rings?”

“All I need is you, my mother, Lando, Chewie and someone who can officiate. But… you in a wedding dress would be a dream come true.”

Rey leant slightly back, steadied by his hands on her back. “And Rose, Finn, Poe, BB8, C-3PO, R2, Kaydel and… hm, shouldn’t we invite Tishra and Hux, too?”

His eyes widened and he groaned. “Don’t mention _his_ name in bed.”

She giggled. “Only for wedding planning”, she promised.

Ben moved for another kiss, but some stomach rumbling from both of them cut in their bliss. He chuckled. “We went to bed without that waiting dinner”, he suddenly remembered. Strangely, he felt only by now how hungry he was. “We should eat something.”

“It’s in the middle of the night”, Rey replied amused.

“So?”

“This is our honeymoon. We can do whatever we want.”

She laughed. “Honeymoon?”

“At least sort of.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be more than one night?”

A smiled ran over Ben’s lips, accompanied by a sparkle in his eyes. “Do you want it to be?”

“Yes…” Rey said softly. “But we can’t just run away without telling anyone. They would be worried. Besides – _you_ were the one who just proposed and suggested a ceremony with friends and family.”

He sighed, letting his hand slide to her butt and moving her against his crotch.

Rey gasped and her eyelids fluttered. She felt him harden again. “Apparently you can’t decide what you want, can you?” she teased. “A minute ago you wanted to grab something to eat.”

Ben grinned. “Yeah, well, since dessert is already here with me, I think I’ll switch the courses.”

“What if I object?” she replied with a raised eyebrow.

“You won’t”, he replied smirking.

Rey chuckled and rose a little so she could guide his length inside her heat. “No, I won’t”, she confirmed with a shaky moan.

It took a while until they made it to the food.

And, of course, they missed that planned breakfast with Leia.

Lunch as well.

***

Leia wasn’t surprised at all to _not_ see Rey and Ben the next morning. The Falcon was still gone. Of course she wanted to catch up with her son and have him near her now that he was himself again. But she understood too well that the newlyweds needed some time to themselves. Especially considering the weird nature of their relationship and wedding.

Speaking of which…

The General noticed that something was going on. Rose was spending a lot of time with Tishra Kandia and Lando also was up to something.

The what was not really a question though. Leia knew they were thrilled about Ben and Rey. So, they were either planning some kind of party for them – or even an entire wedding.

Leia was amused seeing them sneaking around and whispering, probably assuming she didn’t notice.

She herself concentrated on the talks with the government.

After breakfast she went from the dining hall to a private communications room and opened a holo connection to Neryssa Valmont.

“Leia”, the interim President of the New Republic greeted her.

“Neryssa”, the General greeted back.

“I take it you calling me is a good sign.”

Leia chuckled. “Depends.”

“You decided to run for President”, Neryssa said and it wasn’t a question.

Leia nodded. “But not only to get that deal for Ben.”

Neryssa smiled. “Good. I want you to be all in. We both know that you’re the right woman for that job.”

“Then you should maybe not try to blackmail people into an office like that.”

The other woman chuckled. “That wasn’t blackmail. It was just… a merge of interests.”

Leia raised her eyebrows, but didn’t say a word.

Neryssa laughed. “Do you leave the talking part of this conversation to me now?”

Leia chuckled again. “There’s not much left to say. But I have to ask, of course, if everything for Ben is put into writing.”

“Yes and I already signed off on it last night. I knew, you would say yes. He will remain free and become a consultant to the government. But he will have to wear a tracker. We need to know where he is all the time.”

Leia laughed. “You do realize that he is one of the two most powerful Force-users in this Galaxy? If he wanted to, he could disappear and never be found.”

Neryssa huffed. “You know it, I know it, but for the public it will be comforting to know that we have always an eye on the formerly most dangerous man in the universe”, she replied. “But out of curiosity – who is the second person?”

“Rey, of course.”

“Ah, the Jedi. I see.” Neryssa smiled. After a short pause she added: “There’s a rumor going around.”

“There are always rumors.”

“Don’t you want to know what people say?”

“Not really.”

“Some caught stormtroopers apparently mentioned something about a wedding. The Supreme Leader is said to have gotten married to the Jedi girl. They called her Lady Ren – which is a little disturbing.”

Leia huffed a little. “Ask, if you have a question. You have usually no problems using words.”

Neryssa chuckled. “So, it’s true then. Your son and the Jedi _are_ married.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that. And her name is Rey.”

“Well, word is spreading. People just don’t know when or how it happened. But it makes a pretty romantic story. I personally think people should call her Mrs. Solo or Lady Solo. You should talk to them getting their names sorted out. They shouldn’t send the wrong message to the public.”

“Don’t you dare using that in some political way. Their marriage is private. That has nothing to do with me running for President and Ben giving you everything about the First and Final Order.”

“It would –“

“No”, Leia cut in firmly.

Neryssa pressed her lips together. “At least send me a wedding picture and let me make a press release. I won’t have it that some idiots start claiming that he forced her into anything. That will happen sooner or later and could damage the new reputation he got by helping to safe the Galaxy.”

“I will take care of that myself.”

“Leia –“

“No.”

Neryssa huffed.

A moment of silence fell.

“By the way, the Senate already voted on you becoming President. So, congratulations, Mrs. President”, the politician said casually. “Your inauguration will be in three days on Naboo. Since many suitable worlds are destroyed, the Senate picked Naboo as the new capital planet of the Galactic Federation.”

“Galactic Federation…” Leia echoed, trying to process the other woman’s words.

Neryssa just nodded. “We decided on the name just an hour ago. It will be a fresh start with a completely new name and even more planet systems joining in then before.”

Leia shook her head. “And you’re telling me all of this after we’re talking already about ten minutes?”

Neryssa shrugged. “Wasn’t sure if you’d answer me about the wedding. And I need you to understand that the terms of Ben Solo’s pardon cannot be changed, even after you are in office. That is one of the terms. He is responsible for the death of too many people. I know he is your son and I know what he did in the last thirty-six hours, but he’s getting away with a lot of crimes. Including the murder of his own father, if our information are correctly.”

“I would have not tried to alter them. I am well aware that this is a good arrangement.” Leia’s glance got a little colder. She was tempted to explain that Ben wasn’t Kylo anymore, but she waived it. She also didn’t respond to Neryssa mentioning Han. She felt a sting in her heart. Han’s death wasn’t something she wanted to discuss with her. Or at all with anyone else than family. “I have to go now. But we need to talk about Tishra Kandia and Armitage Hux as soon as possible. They are able to provide important intel.”

“Let’s talk tonight or tomorrow at the same time about them. And make sure the Resistance is ready to be integrated into the Galactic Federation when you take office. We need to be one strong voice of freedom and peace in the Galaxy.”

Leia nodded. “I will.”

Neryssa showed a little smile again. “See you soon. Valmont out.”

The hologram disappeared and the newly elected President sighed. Neryssa Valmont could be really difficult sometimes.

Leia left the private room and went to the main center of the base. “Kaydel!”

“General?” the young woman greeted her.

“Please contact Naboo and have someone prepare my estate to be ready for arrival in two days, three days tops.”

Kaydel blinked surprised. “You want to visit Varykino?”

“More like moving there.”

Kaydel’s jaw dropped. “Uh… what?”


	19. Return

It took quite a while until Rey and Ben made it out of bed. Actually, they managed only on the third try. Ben sabotaged the first one by finally getting that exploring done and literally kissing her body all over. Later Rey insisted on doing some exploring of her own – hence the second fail to get out of bed.

It was way after lunch until they made it to the shower. More or less they didn’t get too distracted again.

Rey felt badly about standing up Leia at breakfast and not showing up for lunch. But she assumed her mother-in-law knew about the chance of things turning out this way. She blushed a little thinking about the night and the morning and people very probably knowing what was going on in the Falcon.

While Ben was looking for a very belated breakfast/lunch she went into the cockpit in order to check if everything was alright.

No danger or anything – but a bunch of messages waiting.

Rey looked at them surprised.

The first one had been sent shortly after their departure. It was a short mail from Rose asking her to drop by as soon as Rey would be back.

The second message was from Lando and also text. Rey opened and read it. He suggested them to get away not only the night but a few days and told them everyone would understand.

The third message came from BB-8, complaining that she left without him and asking what was going on.

Message number four was a short video transmission, received in the morning from someone on Naboo she didn’t know. It was addressed to herself and Ben. Or more precisely: Ben Organa Amidala Skywalker Solo Naberrie and Rey Skywalker Solo. Rey was surprised and decided they should watch it together later.

The fifth message was sent from someone she also didn’t know. A Neryssa Valmont asked for Ben to call her. The message had the codes of the Senate. Rey wondered if that was a good or bad sign.

Some more mails were from people she assumed to belong the Senate. She skimmed over them – congratulations and a few threads.

She sighed.

Finally, the fourteenth and last message was from Leia. Rey startled a little, because she feared Leia could be mad at them after all. Rey opened the mail.

“Ben! You better come to the cockpit!” she yelled a minute later, wondering the next moment why she hadn’t called him through their bond.

Chuckling he entered a few moments later. “So, you’re always that loud, are you?” he teased her.

She blushed a little thinking about the night and the morning.

“No complaints here”, he added with a wink, kissed her temple and sat down in the co-pilot’s seat.

Rey huffed a little and pointed at the screen. “Something’s up. We got tons of messages and the one from your mother only says she’s sorry if Neryssa Valmont or someone else from the Senate might pester us about the wedding or other stuff. Seems as if word is spreading.”

“What other stuff?”

She shrugged. “No idea, but there is a message from that woman.” She brought it to the screen and pointed to their names.

Ben laughed. “Well, she guessed pretty good.”

Rey pressed play.

A woman appeared and smiled at to her unknown recipients: “Good morning or whatever it is where you are. I’m Neryssa Valmont, I’m currently leading the interim government. I’m actually not sure how to address you. For now I will say Mr. and Mrs. Solo. I think we can all agree that the Ren name is never to be spoken again. That brings us right to point. Leia and I have been talking. Maybe you don’t know yet, but things are moving quickly these days. So I wanted to contact you myself. We already agreed on a pardon arrangement for Mr. Solo. You remain free, but you will be required to wear a tracking device, so we always know where you are. You will receive it in three days at Naboo. Leia will fill you in on the Naboo part. If said tracker ever goes offline, there will be consequences. As in: prison or worse. In light of some remnants of the First Order being scattered across the Galaxy, I need a list of ships, planets, hideouts, secret bases and everything there might be as soon as possible, Mr. Solo. Preferably within twelve hours. We can’t lose too much time.” She exhaled loudly. “Well, now with that out of the way – my congratulations to both of you to your wedding. I have to admit that I know nothing about the how and when. Or why. But I hope this is something positive and can been seen as a sign for a peaceful future in our new Galactic Federation.”

The message ended and the newlyweds looked at the screen with mixed feelings.

“Weird woman”, Ben commented.

“We have to call Leia”, Rey said.

He sighed. “We should return. We’re away longer than we said we would.”

Rey nodded and set a course.

***

The mood on the base had changed. Ben and Rey immediately sensed it when they left the Falcon. People were running around and packing up things.

„I guess, we’re leaving“, Rey supposed and saw Rose. „Rose!“

The Resistance Officer looked to her and walked over. „There you are“, she greeted the couple with a smile that was merged with a knowing smirk.

Rey and Ben tried not to react. It had something strange to know that people knew that they were returning from the wedding night.

„What’s going on?“ Rey quickly asked to avoid any embarrassing questions.

„We’re packing up. We’re heading for Naboo.“

„Naboo?“ Ben echoed surprised. „Why?“ But as soon as the question was out he rolled his eyes, because he got a notion. „Oh no, that has something to do with that Neryssa Valmont, doesn’t it?“

„It does“, his mother’s voice sounded.

They spun around.

„See you later“, Rose said with a grin and hurried away.

„Mom. Hello. Sorry, we’re late“, Ben apologized.

Leia just smiled and pulled him into her arms for a moment. „No need to apologize,“ she said, letting go of him and greeting Rey the same way. „I know how it is. I also had a wedding night and honeymoon once.“

Ben groaned. „Too much information.“

Rey couldn’t help but laugh.

„So, uh, Naboo?“ he tried to change the topic.

„Is that a hickey?“ Leia asked, looking at Rey’s neck which was mostly covered by her open hair.

Rey startled. „Uh…“

Ben stepped closer and gently brushed her hair away, revealing a dark spot. „Sorry, we missed that one.“ He touched her skin and reached into the force. When he pulled his hand away, the hickey was gone. Then he leant in for a soft peck on her lips.

Leia just watched the scene amused, but didn’t comment. She smiled at the beautiful exchange between them.

„Neryssa Valmont left a message“, Ben tried again for a change of topic. He certainly didn’t want to discuss anything about the past night with his mother. And even more so he wanted to avoid any questions about family planning or something like that. He knew that would definitely come up. But he preferred that to be much later. And after he and Rey discussed it first.

Leia let out a sigh. „Did she now.“

„So, Naboo and Neryssa Valmont“, Ben said.

„What did she tell you?“

„She informed me about a tracker and she wants information about the First Order to get any remnants under control.“

„But she left out something big, didn’t she?“ Rey added, sensing Leia was a little uneasy now.

„They made me President of the Galactic Federation“, Leia answered bluntly.

„Oh. Wow“, Rey managed.

„That’s…“ Ben searched for words, but decided to ask instead: „Is this good or bad for you?“

„Probably something in between“, Leia replied with a short laugh.

„Please don’t do this just because of me“, Ben said worried.

Leia smiled and cupped his face with her right hand. „They would have asked anyway and it’s a great task. Things are just happing pretty fast. They want to rebuilt and build new was quickly as possible. Hence we’re moving to Naboo.“

Now Rey was worried. „What happens to the resistance?“

„Well, technically it is not needed anymore. We reached our goal. The First Order is gone and the New Republic saved – which is from now on the Galactic Federation and governed from Naboo.“

„You’ll be living in Varykino, will you?“ Ben asked.

His mother showed a smile again. „Yes. And the two of you are also welcome to move in. I suppose Neryssa will want you close.“ Then the smile faded. „Or… did you made other plans? I’m sorry, I should have asked first.“

Rey leant again Ben and slid an arm around his waist. „No plans yet. I’m open to anything.“ She made eye contact with him. “Ben?”

He nodded. „For now Varykino it is. I always liked it there. But… moving in with my mother wasn’t exactly what I wanted to do.“

All of them laughed now.

„The estate is large enough. You can take the far off wing. I won’t pester you“, Leia promised. “I can’t say the same for Tishra and Rose though.”

Rey frowned. “What about them?”

“Those two are up to something”, Leia replied with a chuckle.

“Well, Tishra seems to have made friends fast”, Ben commented.

“I sense no danger from her. She’s already helping us and giving us some intel”, Leia explained.

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand. For some reason she was suddenly very fond of hand holding. Maybe because it showed that he belonged to her and she to him. “Come on, let’s find her.”

Leia nodded. “We’ll wrap up things until tonight. All ships will depart together. Some people decided to leave for their home worlds, others will come with us and help building the Galactic Federation.”

“Do you wanna fly with us? “Ben offered.

His mother chuckled. “I want to, but I won’t.”

Rey and Ben exchanged a glance. They liked the prospect of alone time while flying to Naboo. But ships and space were limited.

“We see you later on the Falcon. Tell Chewie, BB-8, C-3PO, Poe, Finn, Rose and Tisha to join us. Lando, too, if he wants to.”

“No Hux?” Leia teased.

Ben sighed. “We’ll think about it.”

Leia smiled. “Now off with you two. Go find Rose and Tishra.”

They did. They found Rose in the main comm area, packing things up.

“Rose, your message”, Rey said. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, uh, we can talk about that later”, Rose replied, continuing her work.

“Nothing important then?” Rey asked.

“Depends”, Rose said with a wink. “But maybe this isn’t a good time to spring this on the two of you.”

“Does it have to do with us being married?” Ben tried.

“Well, uh, yes.” Rose stopped packing. “You see… we were thinking… Well, it’s great that you’re married, but neither of us was there… And it wasn’t a proper ceremony… And… I’m a hopeless romantic…”

Rey and Ben chuckled.

“You’re suggesting a wedding ceremony”, Rey concluded amused.

Rose just nodded with a hopeful look.

The couple smiled.

“We’re already having Varykino in mind”, Ben said, earning two surprised glances.

 _Do we?_ Rey teased him. _We never spoke about a place._

 _The place is perfect for a wedding_ , he answered. _But if you want some place else…_

“Yes, we do”, Rey said out loud, confirming his words to Rose.

Ben smiled.

Rose’s face broke into a big happy grin. “Yes! Oh my! This is great!” She squealed. “I’ll take care of the food and the invitations and everything! You just need to decide on the best men and the maid of honor.” She looked at Ben. “No black or at least not entirely black for your suit.”

“Uh, okay…” he replied surprised.

Rey gave her an amused glance. “No instructions for me?”

Rose grinned again. “Just come by my quarters in half an hour. I’ll explain everything.”

“I take it, I’m not invited?” Ben asked with a chuckle.

“No”, Rose stated firmly. “The groom isn’t allowed to see the dress before the wedding.”

“We’re already married”, he pointed out.

“It’s still tradition”, Rose insisted.

He nodded with a laugh and raised his arms in a gesture of surrender. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is nearing it's end. I already have new ideas and want to finally finish "Far longer than forever" when this one is finished.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos.
> 
> Currently I'm still trying to decided how the dress will look like and what color is Ben's favorite. And the question is - will Tishra nail it or will it be the wrong color because Kylo wasn't Ben? ... Suggestions on the color? ;)


	20. Wedding preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry that this took me so long. Lately, I'm stuck in some kind of writer's block, I guess. I only managed a short chapter. I hope, I can finish this fic soon.

“Well, so…” Tishra began nervously, when she, Rose and Rey stood together in Rose’s quarters. “… Rose and I…”

“No, no, no,” Rose cut in. “ _Tish_ brought the dress.”

“What dress?” Rey asked.

“Oh, right, sorry”, Rose said, rolling her eyes at herself. “I was too fast.” She nodded to Tishra.

“Lady… uh, Mrs. Solo…”

Rey smiled warmly. “Just call me Rey.”

Tishra gave her an insecure look. “I’ll probably need some time getting used to that. Not long ago I was preparing the Supreme Leader’s quarters for his wife and fittings for our new Empress.”

A sting shot through Rey. That word… She sighed.

“We were all a little in the dark about the circumstances of the wedding, Exegol and, well, everything. But I always was sure about that he loves you.”

Despite Rose hinting something earlier, Rey blinked surprised. “You were?”

Tishra nodded.

“And she brought a dress for you”, Rose said, urging Tishra to show it.

The former officer of the First Order got a little nervous again. She walked to a large humanlike shape, covered by a cloth.

“For the wedding”, Tishra explained. “If you want to.”

“I never wore a dress”, Rey confessed. “I don’t know if it’s suit me.”

“Oh, it will”, Rose replied completely sure about her own words.

“But…” Rey continued. “Considering the First Order… the color might be a little… too dark?”

Tishra and Rose exchanged a grin.

“I didn’t choose black for the Empress’s attire.”

Rey let out a small groan. “Please, don’t use that word…”

“Oh, uh, I’m so sorry…” Tishra apologized.

“It’s alright. Just… not again, okay?”

Tishra nodded.

“I’m touched”, Rey slowly began. “But I don’t think First Order design is my style. I don’t want to wear black for my wedding. Or at all.”

Rose just smiled.

“No black”, Tishra simply explained.

Rey blinked surprised. “But Kylo Ren always wore black…” she argued.

“That doesn’t mean it was his favorite color. Or should I say Ben Solo’s favorite color?” Tishra explained. “He wore black, because it was the color of the First Order and of the life he’d chosen. And probably also in order to forget about his former life. But… you know… the shell of Kylo Ren cracked from the moment he met you and Ben Solo shone through more and more. In retrospect, I know that now.”

“Okay…” Rey slowly replied.

The women smiled and Tishra walked to a large, life-sized figure covered by a big cloth.

Rey only by know realized the human form. She figured the dress was underneath.

And she was right. Tishra lifted the fabric and Rey’s lips parted in surprise. She just stared at it.

“So”, Rose beamed at her. “What do you think?”

“That…” Rey was searching for words.

Rose grinned at Tishra. “She likes it. And I think Ben will adore it - both of them. The dress and his wife in it.”

Tishra smiled happily.

***

The rest of the day, Rey smiled to herself. The dress fit perfectly and she knew Ben would see it in her thoughts, so she would have to close off part of her mind. She didn’t like that, but it would be worth his reaction at the wedding.

Suddenly, things went a little crazy.

And fast.

Before Rey really knew what was happening, she was back on the Falcon and leaving together with her family and friends for Naboo.

They even brought Hux along. Poe and Finn wanted to keep an eye on him. At least that was what they told her. But she sensed the truth – the men were sort of warming up to him. They would never admit it, but she felt some sort of friendship forming. And, okay, maybe it was also, because he saved their lives.

During the flight Rey and Ben didn’t really get a minute to themselves. Rey was piloting, Poe her co-pilot and Ben had to answer question after question. Chewie and Lando wanted to know what happened to him and how Rey and Leia managed to haul him around back to the light. They also wanted to know about their plans for the future.

Rose and Tishra kept to themselves and talked secretly to some people via com.

Leia noticed of course. She had a pretty good notion about what was going on. Or more precisely – what the two of them were currently planning.

But that was okay. Leia saw all the pieces of a beautiful wedding puzzle. And as luck would have it, she also had to contribute a piece.

Just to be sure, she checked her luggage and made sure a necklace, an heirloom from her mother Padmé, was right where it belonged.

***

The flight control officers in the city of Theed were a little out of their depths by so many ships asking for permission to land and having to direct them. They knew more were coming and that Leia Organa Solo was also coming.

“I heard they have the former Supreme Leader with them. They captured him and he will be imprisoned and trialed here”, Lieutenant Dorik whispered.

Commander Arino gave him an irritated look. “Are you out of your mind? He isn’t a prisoner. Didn’t you hear what happened on Exegol? There is no more Kylo Ren. He’s Ben Solo again.”

“Solo? As in related to Leia Organa Solo?”

Arino rolled his eyes. “Did you live in a cave or something? She is his mother. She is he daughter of Padmé Amidala, a former Queen of Naboo. You should know something like that”, he said in a very serious voice. “And he returned to the light. He helped to defeat Palpatine.”

“Sorry, I was off-shift for two days.”

Another eye rolling. But the Commander refrained from pointing out that this wasn’t just a little a little gap of education created in two days. This was an entire deathstar-sized crater. “Anyway”, he continued. “The Millenium Facon is due to land in an hour on a private landing spot near Varykino, where General Solo, her family and friends will reside. Make sure to give them directions right away.”

“Yes, Sir.”

A woman walked towards them. “Commander Arino.”

He turned and greeted her. “Lady Naberrie.”

“In addition to the rebel ships we’re awaiting a small freighter from Chandrilla. It will deliver some food for the wedding.”

“What wedding?” the Lieutenant immediately asked.

The Commander shot him a short glare. He took a datapad from the woman. “Thank you, Lady Naberrie, we will make sure that it will be delivered in time.”

She smiled. “Very good. We are on a tight schedule here. Commander Tico sent word that the wedding shall be tomorrow. But she and her associate Tishra Kandia have already everything set up. This delivery with delicacies the Solo family liked will be the last.”

“Big party?” the Lieutenant asked.

“No”, Lady Naberrie replied friendly. “Only a small affair with friends and family.” With a nod she said goodbye and left.

“No word to anyone. That is an order”, Arino told the other officer.

“Yes, Sir”, Dorik confirmed. “But… why is it a secret?” he added confused. “And, uh, who exactly is getting married?”

The Commander pinched his nose and sighed. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask me that particular question, Lieutenant. Half the galaxy is already buzzing with news about it and you haven’t the slightest clue? Unbelievable…” He just shook his head and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm keeping up the suspense about the dress ;) Sorry... But in the next chapter are weddings bells. I promise.


	21. I do

The arrival at Varykino was as crazy as their departure and the flight to Naboo. Rose, Kaydel and Tishra were running around and ordering people to carry or prepare stuff.

Rey felt a little out of place. She’d takes a look around and was now standing with Ben in the great entrance hall, not sure what to do or where to go. The estate was big and the house as huge as a palace.

“Okay”, Rose told them, accompanied by Kaydel and Tishra. “We’re done for today. Everything’s set up for the wedding. Come on Rey, we’re showing you your room for tonight.” She grabbed Rey’s hand and started pulling her away.

Ben just stared at the three women who were now kind of shielding his wife from him. “Uh, what?”

Rose crossed her arms. Kaydel did the same. Tishra looked a little insecure, but did it too.

“You heard me”, Rose told him. “You can’t see the bride the night before the wedding.”

“And does the bride get a say in this?” Rey’s voice behind them sounded half confused, half amused.

Now Ben smirked.

“It’s tradition”, Kaydel argued.

“We’re already married”, Ben pointed out.

“You said that already.”

“The dress – fine. I can wait to see it”, he gestures. “But I don’t want to sleep tonight alone.”

Rey huffed, looking at Rose, Kaydel and Tishra. “Come on, guys. I have no idea about wedding traditions, but isn’t this a little bit over the top?”

“No”, all three of them said simultaneously.

He was about to protest, but closed his lips again. He figured they didn’t know about what their dyad could do. “Fine”, he finally replied, earning confused glances.

Rey, very well knowing what was going on, got his a glare. “Alright”, she said in a voice that allowed no contradiction. “See you, tomorrow at the wedding, Ben.”

 _What?!_ his voice echoed in her mind. _You can’t be serious, sweetheart._

_I am._

_Why?_ Ben asked confused.

Rey suppressed a laugh. _Because it’s so nice and sweet of them to be so dedicated to this._

He sighed soundlessly. “Fine…”

Rey smiled and stepped to him, placing a short sweet kiss on his lips. “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight”, he whispered, pulling her into a proper kiss.

Rose almost squealed.

Ben finally let Rey go and left with a meaningful glance, promising her a lot of things.

“That is going to be one smoking hot wedding night”, Kaydel commented.

“We’re already married”, Rey reminded her, blushing anyway.

Kaydel just shrugged.

***

Of course, Ben tried to open the bond anyway. But as tempted as she was – Rey blocked him. She knew how much these traditions meant to Rose and Kaydel.

Also, it was kind of fun teasing him by keeping him out.

Somehow, the night went over. She didn’t really sleep that well. She assumed it was because she missed Ben, because she was excited for the wedding and because of all the things that had happened the past days. It still felt as if things were moving by the tripled light speed.

And suddenly Rey found herself looking into a mirror in a dress and with her hair open.

A knock made Rey turn around. Rose, Kaydel and Tishra, who were with her, too.

“It’s Leia”, Rey said with a smile, sensing her in the Force.

The women sighed relieved. They feared Ben would try to see Rey before the ceremony.

“Come in!” Rey called.

Her mother-in-law entered, sighing touched by the sight before her. She gasped seeing the beautiful, floaty, light blue fabric and how it was perfectly tailored to the young woman.

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d8/1e/22/d81e2277c85ff4dabf6652aa668e41ca.jpg)

Leia approached them. “Look at you, Rey… So beautiful.”

Rey didn’t really know what to say. “I… feel strange.” She didn’t even mention the low neckline. She’d never worn something with a neckline.

“You’ll get used to the dress.”

“I won’t wear dresses from now on. I like my own style.”

Leia chuckled. “I know.” She refrained from telling her that there would be some functions in her future.

“Do I spot jewelry?” Rose suddenly cut in.

Leia chuckled again, raising the small box in her right hand. “Well, I see, you have covered two out of four – I bring the other two.”

Rey frowned confused. “I don’t follow.”

“There was this old saying for weddings in the Old Republic. A bride should have for her wedding something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. It’s for luck.”

Rose immediately grinned. Tishra and Kaydel also smiled knowingly.

“The dress is new”, Tishra said.

“And blue”, Rose added.

Leia put the small box on a table and opened it.

Rose gasped seeing the sparkles in the light.

“Wow…” Tishra whispered.

Rey’s lips parted. She’s never seen something so gorgeous so close. Leia always wore beautiful jewelry, but this was so delicate and elaborate at the same time.

“And this…” Leia picked it up. “…is something old and borrowed. I thought you should have a necklace fitting to the dress since it was a necklace starting this whole thing.”

The women chuckled.

“I never saw you wearing it”, Rey whispered in awe when Leia put the necklace around her neck.

Leia smiled, making Rey turn around and look in the mirror. She stood behind her and placed her hands at her shoulders. “Oh, it’s not mine. This necklace is one of Naboo’s crown jewels.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “What? Oh, _no_ , I can’t wear something expensive. And I’m not royalty.”

Leia laughed warmly.

Tishra was almost bursting with adoration.

Kaydel was just excited to spill the fact Rey was missing: “But, you _are_.”

“No, I’m not. What are you talking about?” Rey objected. “I don’t want anything from my grandfather.”

Rose made a disgusted noise. “Not him.” Then she smiled. “ _Ben_.”

“Ben?” Rey echoed. Then her eyes went wide again in realization. “Oh. Right…”

Leia, Rose and Tishra watched the penny drop.

“You are the wife of the Prince of New Alderaan”, Leia gently affirmed. “Also, my mother Padmé was elected Queen of Naboo. The reigning Queen offered the crown jewels for the wedding. One Padmé often wore. I thought a tiara would be a little pretentious.”

“What’s a tiara?” Rey asked.

Tishra chuckled. “A small crown.”

“Oh, yeah, no, I don’t want to wear something like that”, Rey said, blushing a little. “I’m not a Princess.”

The pairs of eyes flew to her, all of them raising eye brows.

“Oh, I’m sooo calling you ‘Your Highness’ from now on”, Rose teased her.

“Don’t you dare”, Rey quickly replied in a low voice.

“I’m sorry, your Highness, but you don’t get a say in this”, Rose continued.

Rey snorted.

***

An hour later the wedding party had gathered on the large terrace with a view over the lakes. Rey and Ben were standing in front of an official of Naboo, facing each other. BB-8 was near them, having the rings on a small tray.

Everyone else was together in the audience. Leia, Rose, Kaydel, Tishra, Poe, Finn, Lando, Chewie, R2-D2, C-3PO, Maz a lot of the former rebels and even Hux.

The former general of the First Order was the only one making a grimace – or at least he pretended to be against this. He would never admit it that he was glad they let him be part of this.

Ben still looked at Rey in awe – as he did from the moment he saw her in the light blue dress. It was his favorite color since his childhood. The blue of the sky over Chandrilla where he was born. The color suited her.

_You are so damn beautiful._

She blushed a little.

Ben took Rey’s hands in his. “It would be an understatement to say that I was in a dark place when we first met. I was lost in darkness, surrounded by voices that made me chose to wrong things all my life. My walls were up, but you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light to my life and chased away all the darkness. When I was someone else I asked you to join me and take my hand. You were right to say no then. I am the happiest man in the galaxy, because you take my hand now.”

He reached out and, with a smile, she put her hand into his.

“I was Ben when I told you that you are not alone”, he continued. “I just lost the way again after that. But it was true then and always will be: You will never be alone again. I’m yours forever. You’re my only star in the sky. I can’t put in words how much I love you.”

A sniff came somewhere from the guests and Rey registered that it was Rose starting to cry because she was so moved. Tishra, Kaydel and Leia were also on the edge of tears of joy.

Maz had already tissues prepared and handed them out.

Lando chuckled seeing their reactions, trying to keep his eyes dry himself.

With a happy sigh Rey smiled at Ben. “All my life I was searching for my family – for belonging. The first time I met Maz she told me the belonging I was seeking was before me, not behind. I didn’t understand it then, not even when we met and got to know each other through the bond.”

She laughed. “Well, one really can’t when being kidnapped and interrogated. But then our bond started to connect us again and again. I started to get a notion of what Maz meant when you told me I was not alone…”

She smiled. “You are neither, Ben. You are my belonging and I am yours. I finally realized that I haven’t spent my life waiting for my family - I've spent my life finding you without even knowing it. I will love you until the stars are old and the suns go cold. And beyond.”

The official gestured BB-8 to roll over the rings.

“Ben Organa Solo Amidala Skywalker Naberrie, Prince of New Alderaan, do you take Rey of Jakku to be you wife, to have and to hold for better or for worse, till death do you part?”

Rey realized that she had tensed up a little, because she’d feared the official would say her birth name. She was glad that he didn’t.

“I do.” Ben took one of the rings and slid on Rey’s right hand. “With this ring I thee wed. It has no beginning and no end. Like our love it is unending.“

“Rey of Jakku, do you also take Ben Organa Solo Amidala Skywalker Naberrie to be your husband, to have and to hold for better or for worse, till death do you part?”

“I do.” She took the second ring and slid it on Ben’s right hand. “With this ring I thee wed. It has no beginning and no end. Like our love it is unending.“

Their gazes locked and they beamed at each other.

“Then by the power invested in me by the Galactic Federation it is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your union with a kiss”, the official told them.

Ben immediately pulled his wife closer and did so passionately.

The guests erupted in cheering and clapping. Well, Rose was fully crying by now and the other women also had a hard time to blink their tears away.

They didn’t see, but the ghosts of Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker and Han Solo were watching from afar. They stayed in the background, unnoticed by everyone else, while everyone congratulated the happy couple and the celebration with food and dancing began.

***

Some time later, with a small sigh and a smile towards the happy couple Leia slowly retreated to a far end of the terrace. She placed her hands on the stone banister and let her gaze travel over the landscape. The lakes were so beautiful. She’d been so focused on the war that she’d almost forgotten about it. She was happy that war was over now and a new path way laying ahead.

She suddenly felt a presence, but didn’t move.

“Great wedding”, Han’s soft voice sounded beside her. “They look so happy.”

Leia finally turned her head and found his ghost figure leaning against the banister. “They are”, she replied with a smile.

“So, you never told me that I was kind of Force sensitive”, he said casually.

She chuckled. “I figured you wouldn’t want to know since you had an ambivalent opinion about the Force.”

“Yeah…” He sighed. “I guess, having bad feelings about stuff so often should have been a dead give away. Especially after I was around all that Jedi stuff.”

“Don’t forget you’re overconfidence about a lot of things”, she teased him.

Han just shrugged. “So, am I stuck now as a ghost or how does this work? I have no idea why and how I ended up like this. Is this supposed to happen to someone without Jedi training?”

She chuckled again. “Maybe you picked up a few things?”

He huffed, remembering reprimanding Finn about his remarks about the Force and telling Rey that everything about the Jedi was true. “Maybe…” he mumbled.

“Or maybe Ben didn’t want to let go of you, even if Kylo killed you.”

They stood for a few moments in silence, looking back to the happy couple slowly dancing in a tight embrace.

“I guess I’ll be popping by from time to time. Wanna see my grandkids”, Han said silently.

“I’m also looking forward to grandchildren. But I don’t think they’re in any rush.”

He let out a small laugh. “What, the great Jedi Master Leia Organa-Solo doesn’t know yet?”

Leia looked at him confused. “What do you m…” she started and trailed off. She gazed back to Ben and Rey, reaching out into the Force.

And there it was – a tiny light. A new live that had barely begun.

Her lips parted in surprise. “But how… She’s on birth control. I made sure of that when she joined the Resistance.”

Han shrugged. “Our son overdid it a little when he healed her on Exegol. At least that’s what the Jedi ghosts are saying. Bunch of gossips…”

Leia gave him an amused smile.

“Don’t tell the kids. Let them figure it out for themselves.”

“I will”, she promised.

They fell silent again.

“I love you”, Han whispered a few moments later.

Leia smiled. “I know.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrapped this fic up. I have some crazy weeks behind me. Not enough time and then a case of writer’s block. But now I had some inspiration for the last chapter. The part about the pregnancy wasn’t initially planned. It just popped up in my mind while writing. A little fluff overload ;)
> 
> I thought a long time about the dress, because I like to put work in the details. I had a lot of ideas and options. But I chose to make Ben’s favorite color light blue. The design of the dress was to be something that could be the dress of an empress, but also for a wedding. The other color option would have been gold, but I’m already using that for my other unfinished story. I didn’t want to use white, because Rey always wears that. Although – I was considering to be white his favorite color, because it’s what Rey always wears. Maybe I’ll use that in a future fic.
> 
> For the vows I used some stuff from Ben’s and Rey’s past, but also other things. In Ben’s vow I worked in this from Rumplestiltskin’s vow in “Once upon a time”: “My walls were up, but you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light to my life and chased away all the darkness.”  
> And “I’m yours forever. You’re my only star in the sky.” Is from the lyrics of the song “This Christmas Night” from Niki Hexum & Zack Hexum from the movie “A Cinderella Christmas” with Emma Rigby.  
> In Rey’s vow there’s a allusion to a poem that s often said to be Shakespeare, but it's from Bayard Taylor’s Bedouin Song, a few centuries after Shakespeare: “"I love thee, I love but thee, with a love that shall not die till the sun grows cold and the stars are old.”
> 
> I don’t recall where I heard that, but I wanted to use this for the rings: “It has no beginning and no end. Like our love it is unending.”
> 
> Thank you for reading, the Kudos and the comments. That means a lot to me :)


End file.
